Unsteady
by Dovahkin63
Summary: When Edward left her in the forest Bella lost herself. She became a zombie believing that that nothing mattered anymore. But then a surprise visitor makes all the difference. Can she learn to trust again? Can she and this certain dreadlock vampire put the past behind them to form a friendship and if so what will his new coven think of her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

And yes vampires can sleep and eat and everything else!

.

* * *

.

Truth is a funny thing. Something that one should hold dear.

Bella learned the hard way that trust is deceiving. She sat in front of her window staring at nothing. Edward had taken the trust she had given him and crushed it as he lead her into the forest behind her house. She knew it wasn't good since he was insisting on talking out there, privately. She could feel the emotions radiating off of him before he even turned around to look at her.

He said what she had known all along. He didn't want her and he was done with her. They were leaving, for good. Like they never existed. All photos and items given to her on her birthday from the family were gone. The hardest wasn't just Alice leaving without a word. She had sent so many emails to Alice hoping that it wasn't all just in her mind. Hoping that she hadn't imagined all of them, that the last six months hadn't been an illusion.

She walked through school like a zombie most days, only being there because she had to. All of her friends had learned after a month to not bother asking her to go places. She sat at their table but was very much alone in a room full of people. Charlie was worried. She could hear his conversations with Billy over the phone about how she hadn't eaten all week or how she stayed in her room all the time.

As spring came she sat on a picnic bench outside the cafeteria for one of the rare sunny days. She could hear the laughter all around her as she stared at the forest on the edge of the property. She could feel something watching her, unable to see anything to confirm it.

She turned to Angela who looked startled as she spoke, "Angela you said last week that there was an animal attack."

Angela stared at her wide eyed for a moment, "Y-y-yeah I did. You heard that."

Bella grabbed her things, "I've heard everything, just not in the mood to talk."

Angela grinned at her as she hurried to her truck in the parking lot. When she pulled into the driveway at home she passed the house and went straight into the forest. She stumbled over branches and only fell twice before she made it to the clearing that she had spent so much time in with Edward. She looked around at the large open space as she walked to the center of it.

She wasn't sure of how much time passed, she wasn't sure of time these past few months. A voice brought her out of her trance, "Now what would you be doing out here all by yourself?"

She spun to the man and froze, "Laurent."

He grinned at her, "Bella. You still smell as sweet as ever." She blinked and he was suddenly standing right in front of her.

She didn't feel fear as she stared at the tall man with dreadlocks. He frowned at her for a moment then asked, "Where are your precious Cullen's?"

She shrugged, "Don't know and really don't care at the moment."

"Your mate left you?" he asked with a frown.

She shook her head and snapped, "He wasn't my mate."

"You shouldn't lie Bella." He grinned.

She shook her head, "Not lying." She cocked her head at him, "And all it took was this clearing and you for me to realize that."

"Why is that?"

She shrugged, "A mate would never leave the other alone to die in the woods."

He nodded, "Very true."

A low growl startled them from the tree line to the right. A large black wolf stepped from the trees and Bella's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Laurent frowned at the creature then looked over at Bella.

"What is that thing?"

She stumbled backwards, "A fucking snake. What the fuck do you think it is?"

He glared at her for a moment, "No need to get snarky."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm allowed to get snarky right before we die."

He shook his head, "You are one big danger magnet aren't you?"

"Says the one that hangs with a psychotic vampire." She said coldly.

A bark from the black wolf made them jump and face it. It licked it's large lips as it took a step forward.

Laurent glanced at Bella and sighed, "Well it's been fun catching up."

He turned to run but was too late. The black wolf landed on top of him and pinned him to the ground. Bella looked around and found a large rock near the struggling vampire. She ran to it and let her adrenaline push her muscles passed their limits, lifting it. She spun in a circle and let go allowing it to crash into the wolf's head with a bang. The wolf stumbled to the side and Laurent blurred to her.

"You saved my life." He stared at her in shock.

"Less talk more run."

He gripped her arm and whipped her right onto his back as he blurred through the forest. She looked back ignoring the wave of nausea and yelled over the rush of the wind, "Right!"

He jumped just in time to miss the second wolf that had appeared. They both saw the edge of the tree line and he pushed his legs faster. She glanced back and frowned as the massive creatures had disappeared. He stopped at the edge of the trees and sat her on her feet.

She took his hand, "Come on." She lead him into her house and locked the door behind them.

He chuckled, "You expect a lock to keep them out."

She shook her head as she went to the gun cabinet on the far side of the living room, "Vampire or not you are not going to get passed that very large pack." She pulled one of Charlie's hunting rifles out and tossed it to him, "You _do_ know how to use one right?"

He caught it effortlessly and narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm over three hundred years old Isabella."

She glared at him, "Didn't know if those were around in your day." He growled angrily at her as she took her own rifle and turned back to him, "And don't call me that Old Man."

A softer growl rolled from his chest as he checked the window, "This is going to be a long day."

.

.

Charlie walked through the door of his home and found Bella asleep on the sofa with one of his hunting rifles next to her. He frowned as he flipped the light on and she bolted up right with the gun pointed right at him. He held his hands up as another figure almost seemed to blur up from the floor with a second rifle pointed at him.

"Bella it's me!" he shouted.

Bella quickly lowered her weapon, "Dad?" she sat the rifle down and rushed to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

"What the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?" he said as his heart attack began to subside and the man across the room lowered his weapon quickly.

"Dad there's something in the woods behind the house."

The man across the room had a slight French accent when he spoke, "They cornered us in here."

"Dad this is my friend Laurent."

Bella said. As Charlie reached over to shake his hand Bella stared at Laurent with wide eyes and shrugged. He shook Charlie's hand as Charlie spoke, "Thanks for staying with her."

He nodded, "She saved my life." He sent a pointed look at her from behind Charlie's back.

She rolled her eyes, "Mind if he crashes for tonight?"

Charlie hesitated but he could see the determination in her eyes so he nodded. After dinner she lead Laurent upstairs to Charlie's loud protests and locked the door behind them. She glanced at him as she grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser, "You're not going to kill me in my sleep are you?"

He grinned, "As fun as that would be you did save my life."

She raised her right eyebrow, "You saved mine but running us out of there."

"You kept me here when you were right that I never would have made it passed them."

They glared at each other for a few minutes. He was surprised to see a human so willing to stare down a vampire that he was intrigued about this girl. She had evoked a strong reaction from James and now Victoria was on the war path. So what was it about this little human girl that sent vampire's running to their deaths?

"I'm gonna get changed." She finally said as he glanced down.

He was impressed as she left the room to change, going across the hall to the bathroom. He looked around her room quickly and smiled at the usual girl things he found but it only confused him more. She was, for everything he could find, just an ordinary human girl. He couldn't find anything intriguing to justify why James had died to have her and why Victoria wanted her to die for it.

The door opened as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and she tossed her dirty clothes into the corner of her room. He grimaced, "Do you even know how to do laundry?"

She glared at him as she climbed into bed, "Do you know how to use a shower?" She flipped the light off and he sighed.

This was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

And yes vampires can sleep and eat and everything else!

.

* * *

.

The next morning Bella jerked awake as a hand clamped down over her mouth. Laurent stared down at her with a finger over his mouth and she nodded, feeling slightly relieved. She quietly slid out of bed and he was shocked at how silent she was moving. They stood at her window as she raised it slightly and they could hear voices.

"You let Bella have a stranger in her room?" Jacob was standing next to Charlie at the end of the driveway.

Charlie frowned, "No. He's her friend Jacob and I am not going to stop her when she is finally getting back to normal."

Laurent glanced at her and she narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to say something about it. His eyes widened slightly as he shook his head.

"You don't even know him." Jacob shouted as his body shook.

"How exactly do you know who Bella has with her Jacob? She didn't call anyone yesterday otherwise you would have been here." Charlie crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

Laurent leaned toward Bella, "You know that mangy mutt?"

She nodded and whispered as low as she could, "Long story. Stay here."

He caught her arm, "I don't think that is a good idea."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook his hand off before slipping out of the room and outside. "Morning Gents." She said as she approached the two in the street.

Charlie smiled at her, "Morning Bella."

Jacob glared at her, "I hear you have a friend Bella."

She grinned, "Yep. He's a good friend too. Have you been in the woods lately Jake?" she eyed him dangerously, "It's pretty dangerous in there."

He frowned at her, "Only for some."

She grinned, "That's why my friend and I stick together, _always_." She emphasized the word and he growled uncontrollably.

Charlie glared at Jacob, "I think it's best if you leave now Jacob. I'll be calling Billy about this."

Jacob snarled as he climbed into his car and sped away. Bella sighed in relief as Charlie said, "So about this friend?"

She grimaced, "Trust me dad. He is just a friend. He's married too so don't even go there."

Charlie grimaced as he watched Bella disappear into the house.

She dashed up to her room and found Laurent chuckling in the rocking chair, "Friend?"

She sat on her bed, "Frenemies?"

He smiled at her, "Frenemies. I can dig it."

She rolled her eyes, "Stuck in the sixties now?"

He growled at her.

She showered and dressed in the bathroom after Charlie left for work then met Laurent downstairs, "So I'll take you to Seattle and from there you should be good."

He nodded and followed her to her truck. After an hour of silence he turned to look at her, "Why did you save me? You know why I was there."

She nodded, "Someone told me something that I truly believe in. I do not relish killing another creature, not even one as sadistic as James."

Laurent frowned at her, "Edward?"

She shook her head not even phased by the word, "Carlisle. Believe it or not I truly love them as a family."

"Do you miss them?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes and no. I know why they left but I also know that it was the wrong choice. They kept saying I was a part of the family but I was not included in the decision of them leaving. They knew Victoria would be back and yet they still left thinking it would make me safer."

He stared out the window until they reached Seattle. She parked in a McDonald's parking lot and turned to him in the truck, "Do you regret what happened with James and Victoria?"

He nodded, "Very much but then I wouldn't have met my mate if I hadn't met you and the Cullen's. They sent me to their cousin's the Denali's. Irina will want to meet you when she finds out everything that happened."

She smiled, "I'd like that unless I'm on the menu that night."

He chuckled, "No. They have the vegetarian diet. I am on it as well, just so you know."

She grinned, "Good luck Laurent."

"You too Bella."

In a blink he was gone and Bella smiled as she made her way back towards Forks. She stopped in Port Angeles to get some groceries before finally making it back home by five that evening. Jacob was waiting for her when she parked in the drive and she could hear his loud voice before she even opened the door.

"What the hell Bella? You're helping leeches now." His body shook in anger.

She grabbed the bags of groceries and entered the house with Jacob on her heels. As she put everything away he continued his rant, "They kill people Bella. They don't have souls."

"Get out." She said calmly.

He frowned, "What?"

"I said get out. You can have whatever barbaric thoughts about them all you want but they are my friends now get out." She walked to the front door and held it open.

"Bella-"

She shook her head, "Out."

His body shook with anger as he stomped out of the front door but he quickly turned back, "They are monsters Bella."

She stepped out onto the front porch, "The only monster here Jacob, is you."

She turned to go back inside but he lost control of his temper. She heard the ripping of fabric as he shifted right in front of her and as his feet came down to land on the ground, his claws raked across her face.

She fell to her knees as blood dripped onto the porch and a whimper came from Jacob. Howls echoed in the forest around them and suddenly Sam Uley was there, lifting Bella into his arms as he rushed her to her truck. She could feel the seat underneath her as her vision began to fade and the roar of her engine was the last thing she heard before everything turned black.

.

.

Bella could feel her face throbbing as she tried to open her eyes. Her left eye managed to open slightly but the bright light hurt so she closed them tightly which made her gasp in pain. A nurse rushed to her side and hit the button for a doctor. An hour later the lights were on the lowest setting and Charlie was standing beside her bed as the doctor told her the seriousness of her condition.

"We won't know if you still have sight in your right eye until the swelling goes down. Three claw marks have punctured deeply into your face and you're lucky no bones were broken."

Charlie glanced at the doctor, "How long until it goes down or the bandages come off?"

The man shook his head, "Swelling is already diminishing but it'll be a few more days. The dressings will need to be changed twice a day until your healed."

She frowned, "How long is that?"

"Everyone is different Ms. Swan. It could be weeks or it could be months. There was a lot of damage to the right side of your face."

Charlie thanked the doctor as a nurse entered the room, "I have to clean it now dear, I'm sorry."

"May I look at it?" she asked quietly.

The nurse glanced at the doctor but he nodded. When the bandages were off Bella stood slowly, ignoring the pounding in her head. The nurse helped guide her into the bathroom and she looked in the mirror. The right side of her face was swollen beyond recognition but she could clearly see the hundreds of staples that lined the middle claw mark that started at her hair line and ran down over her eye to the base of her chin.

She nodded to the nurse after a moment and was led back to the bed. The pain wasn't too bad since she still had the medication in her system but she knew as it wore off it would become a hell of a lot more painful. She slept that night with no dreams and when the nurse woke her again, to take some medication, her mind drifted to Laurent and if he had made it back to his mate safely.

.

.

The following morning she was up and sitting in the chair in her hospital room as Charlie entered, "Bella there is someone here to see you."

She frowned, "I don't want to see Jacob right now."

"Bella." Laurent said as he stepped into the room.

Her eyes widened, "Laurent? What are you doing here?"

He grinned at her as Charlie left to give them some privacy. He blurred to her and frowned, "What happened? I left you for just a day."

She batted his hand away as he reached for her face, "Let's just say," she was clearly aware of the nurses at the nurses' station across the hall, "Some mongrels need to be trained."

His eyes went black as anger made him clench his jaw, "Can I do anything for you?"

She shook her head, "You have a mate to get back to. I'm okay, really. Just tired."

He shook his head, "No. I'm not going anywhere."

She smirked at him, "Awe, am I growing on you?"

He scoffed, "As if. You're just too clumsy to be left on your own."

She glared at him, "I'm not the one who stumbled into a wolves den."

He opened his mouth to speak but laughter brought them both up short as Charlie said, "You two definitely bicker like siblings." She and Laurent glared at each other for a moment then sighed in unison.

.

.

She spent the next week in the hospital and was finally released to go home. Charlie had to work which meant Laurent got to drive. She always hated going so fast in vehicles but Laurent seemed to be going slow on purpose and she couldn't help but wonder why. The ride was silent but it was comfortable as they pulled up to her house. He blurred to her door and helped her out of the car.

"We'll take it from here leech." A gruff voice said behind them.

Jacob and Sam stood with their hands at their sides and Bella shook her head as Laurent growled, "Enough. Laurent is here and he is staying. I don't want either of you here so you can leave." She leaned into Laurent and he wrapped his arm around her without taking his eyes off the two men.

Charlie's cruiser parked at the curb and he frowned at the stances everyone had, "Laurent, thank you for bringing Bella home. You are welcome here anytime."

The man smiled, "Thank you Chief."

Jacob opened his mouth but Charlie held his hand up, "What are you doing here Jake?"

"Came to see Bella." he stared at the damage he had done to her.

Bella glared at him, "I don't want to see you right now."

Charlie frowned, "Bella he's your friend."

She shook her head, "Not right now he isn't. Laurent, let's go." He nodded with a last growl to the wolves and guided her inside and up to her room.

As the week passed her swelling came down enough for her to take the bandages off at the hospital in Forks. She had been shocked the first time she saw her none swollen face but she couldn't help but grin at it. Laurent had stayed as promised and the bickering was bad enough that Charlie had to 'separate' them multiple times until they said sorry. He watched games at night with Laurent while Bella cooked and then they all ate and talked about the day.

Two weeks after the incident Bella returned to school alone. She felt the familiar stares and by the end of the day she was ready to drop out. Laurent picked her up and laughed at her expression.

"It's funny."

"Fuck you."

That made him laugh harder as they entered the house and in an instant he had her back against the door and was crouched in front of her protectively. Bella gripped the back of his shirt tightly as the light flipped on and a gorgeous blonde stood angrily at the base of the stairs.

He straightened instantly and smiled, "Irina!"

Bella raised her right eyebrow, "That's Irina?"

He grinned at her and nodded. She smacked him on the back of the head but only managed to hurt herself. He frowned, "What was that for?"

"What the hell are you doing here instead of with her?" she glared at him.

The blonde spoke darkly, "I'm asking myself the same thing."

He blurred to the blonde as Bella entered the kitchen. She knew they were speaking at vampire speed so she focused on getting ice for her hand. When she was done she said, "If your leaving just be careful." She dashed up the stairs as a pain began in her chest and she stared out her window.

In a way she didn't want him to leave. Over the last few weeks she had grown accustomed to their bickering and sarcastic daily routine. He was in every sense of the word a friend, one that she hadn't realized she needed at the time. He made her smile and took her mind off the pain that had consumed her entire being for too long. The thought of losing that was hard but she knew now that she would have the strength to get through it.

A cool breeze told her she was no longer alone but she didn't move.

"You saved his life from the shifters, why?"

Bella turned to find Irina sitting on her bed staring at her with curious golden eyes. She grinned, "He saved mine."

She frowned, "He was going to kill you."

Bella nodded and stared out the window, "After my ex, Edward, did what he did, darkness consumed my very being. I felt nothing and nothing is a lot darker than facing a sadistic vampire. When Laurent arrived I knew I hadn't imagined the whole thing and that what I had felt was very real. He gave me the strength to want to live and in turn I saved his life so he could live."

She turned back to Irina. The vampire was staring at her like she had two heads and was as still as a statue. She frowned at her, "Uh Laurent, I think I broke your mate."

Another breeze shifted the air and he was suddenly beside the blonde. She slowly grinned and looked up at Bella, "We are staying in our cousin's old house if you'd like to come for dinner tonight."

Bella froze, "You're the Denali's they always mentioned?"

She nodded, "Yes. Why did they leave? They never said but Alice was angry about it."

Bella felt her chest clench in pain. Alice was angry they left? She didn't want to leave? It left her silent for a moment as a thousand emotions crossed her mind knowing that Alice hadn't want to leave but then, why hadn't she heard from the pixie since they left? She eyed the blonde vampire carefully and decided that maybe she could get an answer if she went to dinner with them.

"Do I have to sit next to him?" she asked glancing at Laurent.

He growled at her, "At least I didn't smell like wet dog for three weeks."

She glared at him, "At least I know how to use a shower Old Man."

He blurred to his feet and the loud arguing began. Irina stared between her mate and the human child in complete shock. She was mated to this three hundred plus year old vampire who was, at the moment, arguing with a child. She couldn't move as she watched the two insult one another like they were six years old. Of course said child was, as far as she could tell, injured severely judging by the bandages on her face and the hint of blood was in the air.

"Enough!" a shout came from downstairs. "Here, Now!"

They glared at one another, the blonde vampire completely forgotten, as they made their way from the room still mumbling insults. She blinked rapidly a few times in utter disbelief before she stood and followed them.

"Unbelievable. You two are worse than children. You go over there and you over there! I don't want to hear another word unless it's an apology."

Irina walked down the stairs and saw a man in a police uniform pointing to two different areas of the living room. Bella sat on the far end of the sofa as she glared at Laurent. Laurent sat on the armchair closest to the TV and continued to glare at Bella. Charlie turned to her.

"Charlie Swan."

Irina nodded once, "Irina Denali."

Charlie grinned, "So you are Laurent's wife. Is he this bad at home?"

She shook her head, "Never have I ever seen this before in my entire existence. Are they always like this?"

Charlie nodded, "Yep. A week ago they sat like they are now for an entire day."

Irina shook her head, "Wow." It was all she could say. She was still too stunned to speak much.

.

.

That night Irina told her family what she had witnessed and they doubted it. At least until Laurent and Bella arrived. The bickering had apparently began in the vehicle on the drive over and was loud as they exited it. They all fell silent as Laurent's voice met their ears.

"You are actually considering this. After everything that happened." His anger could be felt by everyone.

"It's not like I have a choice." Bella said as their footsteps sounded on the porch.

"Yes you do. Tell him no."

A sigh came from the girl, "Billy and Jacob are the closest thing that Charlie has to family besides me."

A growl ripped from her mate, "He did this to you Bella, how can you even consider this. It's too dangerous and I won't let you do it."

"And how the hell are you going to stop me Laurent?"

The door opened and an angry Laurent blurred into the room, "Irina tell her she's a fool."

Bella closed the door behind her, "Tell him to take a shower."

They all noticed the wounds on her face and Irina had to tear her eyes away from Bella's right eye. It was completely a bluish grey, no pupil and no iris, no white. Just the bluish grey.

The shortest of the three blondes chuckled, "Holy shit you weren't kidding."

Irina nodded, "Bella Swan this is my sister Kate."

Kate grinned at her as she blurred to her, "Pleasure." She held her hand out to her.

Bella took it and felt the tickle on her skin, "So what's your gift?"

Kate smiled, "Electricity."

Bella nodded as Irina continued, "This is Carmen and her mate Eleazar."

Carmen smiled, "Nice to meet you Bella."

Eleazar smiled widely, "I've never seen a shield as strong as yours."

"Shield?" she asked confused.

He nodded, "A shield since Edward couldn't read your mind and Kate cannot hurt you."

Laurent grinned then frowned, "Do something about this dumb girl."

A growl echoed around the room and Bella froze as a woman taller than her with strawberry blonde hair walked out from the kitchen. Her long legs were clad in jeans and damn could she pull them off, "Laurent do remember that she is our guest in this home."

He nodded once and Bella knew she was the leader. The woman smiled at her as she walked at a human pace to her and held out her hand, "Tanya, Pleasure to meet you Bella."

Bella stared into the golden eyes that seemed to sparkle brightly as she took the smooth cool hand, "Pleasure is all mine."

She could feel the tingles begin in her hand as their skin touched. This was new to her, never having felt anything like it with Edward or any of the other Cullen's she had touched.

Irina glanced at her family and smiles lit their faces. Laurent grinned as he watched his coven leader and best friend stare at each other then he froze, his eyes widening.

Bella was his best friend. He never felt like this before for anyone, not even James or Victoria. He watched Bella and smiled. He had tried to leave her that day in Seattle but something kept drawing him back towards Forks. He didn't understand at first but now he knew. He was connected to Bella in more ways than one and she was his best friend.

Irina frowned at her mate as he smiled at Tanya and Bella wishing she could read his mind. He looked over at her and blurred to her instantly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Carmen cleared her throat and said, "I have dinner ready for everyone."

Bella grinned, "It smells delicious in here."

Tanya took Bella's hand and wrapped it around her arm to lead her into the dining room, "How do you know Laurent?"

They all sat at the table and Bella shook her head as Tanya sat right next to her, "He tried to kill me last year."

Everyone froze and Laurent quickly took a bite of food. Tanya glared at him as she asked, "And you have been alone with him this whole time?"

Bella nodded as she glanced up at the blonde, "Yeah I mean that was a long time ago."

Laurent chuckled, "A few months may be long for us Bella, not you."

Tanya stiffened as a growl began in her chest. Bella placed her hand on Tanya's on top of the table then frowned at them, not understanding why she did that but knowing that she needed to. She shook it off and ignored the fact that Tanya stopped growling the moment their hands touched.

"It feels like a long time ago. Everything that has happened since makes it feel like a lifetime ago."

Laurent smirked at her, "Yeah like nearly getting killed by that mongrel that you plan on visiting this weekend."

Bella glared over at him, "I already told you-"

"One of the wolves did this to you?" Tanya asked, her angry black eyes suddenly on her.

Bella glanced at the smirking Laurent then back to Tanya. She let her hand fall back in her lap as she said, "It's complicated."

"How is your life being in danger complicated?" Tanya nearly snarled at her.

Bella frowned at her, anger rising in her chest, "You don't even know me. Whatever the Cullen's told you is none of your business."

Kate shook her head, "They didn't say much Bella. I promise. Just that Edward thought he had a mate."

"Kate!" Carmen warned as Tanya growled angrily.

Bella's anger boiled over, "Edward is a control freak and none of you have a right to come here and run my life for them."

She stood so fast the chair fell back on the floor as she left the room. Tanya blurred after her and stopped her at the front door, "Bella please."

"No. He broke me and threw me to wolves without a thought. They all did and now you show up here and think you can just enter my life without my permission." She threw the front door open and went straight to her truck.

Tanya blurred out to her, "Bella wait please."

She shook her head, "I'm done with people telling me what they think is best for me." She slammed her truck door and peeled out of the driveway.

How dare they think they can just decide what's best for her? She felt an ache in her chest as she got further away from the house and she frowned. Something about Tanya had been unnerving. Her beautiful golden bright eyes seemed to sparkle in a way that Edward's never did when the vampire looked at her. When their hands touched, both times, she had felt a warm happiness and sense of belonging pass through her body and it had felt wonderful. She couldn't deny that she was very attracted to the vampire but she refused to let it happen again. Fool me once shame on you but fool me twice, shame on me.

She parked in the driveway and stormed up to her room where she found Laurent leaning against the wall next to the window, "We did not mean to make it seem like we were trying to tell you what to do."

She shook her head, "Just go."

He shook his head, "Tanya is down there. She wants to talk to you."

Bella glanced out the window, "Why?"

He grinned, "I know you felt it. I saw it on your face."

She sat on the edge of her bed, "I have a long day tomorrow with school. I'll talk to her after that if she still wants to."

He nodded, "Good night Bella."

She looked up to find him gone as she said, "Good night Laurent." She laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about the gorgeous blonde.

.

.

Bella found Laurent waiting in her truck as she exited the house for school the next morning. She slid inside and frowned, "Why are you here?"

He grinned, "Good morning to you too."

She backed out of the driveway, "Morning."

He frowned, "Are you really going down to the reservation this weekend?"

She sighed but nodded, "I know you don't want me too but Charlie is starting to get suspicious and I need answers. I didn't know what they were until that day and now I need answers and maybe I can work something out with them."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Something like the treaty the Cullen's has with them but for you guys. Is Tanya angry?" she didn't why she cared but she did.

He chuckled, "Only at herself."

She glanced at him, "Why?"

"That isn't exactly how she wanted the first time she met you to be."

She hesitated as she parked in the parking lot, "Why?"

"Try calling Alice. She's the one who wanted to tell you. It's one of the reasons he forced her to leave and cut off contact." With that cryptic message he disappeared.

She shook her head as she exited the truck. She had tried calling Alice so many times but the number had been disconnected for months. Then again Laurent wasn't one to lie to her so she pulled her cell phone out and dialed Alice's number, memorized by heart now.

Before the phone could finish the first ring Alice's musical voice screamed, "Bella!"

A smile split her face at just the sound of it but she couldn't speak.

"I know. Bella I swear I didn't want to leave." Alice pleaded.

"Then why did you?" She snapped harshly.

There was movement over the phone and Jasper's southern drawl spoke, "I needed to. I thought it would be best if I left after what I did."

Bella hesitated then smiled, "I never blamed you Jasper."

"I blamed myself Bella."

She couldn't blame Alice for following Jasper. But she couldn't help but ask, "What about the others?"

More movement and then Alice spoke, "Carlisle and Esme are devastated. They are planning their return as we speak. Carlisle has made the transfer back to Forks hospital. Esme wants me to tell you that she misses you the most."

Bella smiled at the thought, "Emmett and Rosalie?"

Alice yelled but it sounded farther away, "We coming back to you Bella Bear." Emmett's voice soothed her in a way she hadn't realized before.

There was loud smack as Rosalie said in the background, "Hand the phone over." Her voice filtered through perfectly after a moment, "Bella can you do me a favor?"

She hesitated. While she had the knowledge that the blonde ice queen hated her she was curious to find out why. Of course she also knew that curiosity killed the cat but hey why not, "What would that be?"

"Please hear Tanya out. It's different this time and from what Alice has seen and Laurent told us you know it too." There was a softness in her voice that she had never heard from the blonde before.

"I promise."

Alice's voice quickly appeared again, "Bella we will be back by the end of the week."

She frowned at her truck, "Alice this wouldn't have anything to do with the wolves would it?"

"What do you mean the wolves? Bella have they hurt you in some way?" there was anxiousness in her voice now.

"Nope, no reason. Gotta go." She hung up the phone ignoring Alice calling her name.

She slipped her phone into her pocket and followed the throng of students into the school. She was excited to see Alice to say the least. She wasn't sure how they would react once they found out about what Jacob had done and if the Denali's reactions were any indication she really didn't want to be around when they did. Especially since when they did find out her only hope of going to the Rez would be completely lost and she would never get the answers she needed.

Before she knew what was happening she was in her truck and barreling down the highway to Jacob's house. She had all the intensions of going to class but she had so many questions for Jacob that she needed the answers for. As she pulled up at Jacob's house her cell phone rang.

"Hello Alice."

"Why did your future just disappear?" there was worry in her voice.

Bella frowned, "I don't know."

"Where are you Bella?"

Bella quickly hung up and shut the phone off, tossing it on the seat of the truck as she slid out. Billy sat in his wheelchair as he took in her face and a small sad look crossed his aged features. "He isn't here right now Bella."

"I deserve answers Billy." She snapped angrily, "Look at what he did to me."

Before he could speak she heard a whistle from near the edge of the woods. She spun on her heel and crossed the barren yard to Sam Uley. He winced when he saw her face and it made her angrier, "What did you do to him?"

"Easy Bella." Sam said with his hands raised.

Paul stepped forward, "What we did? Why don't you go ask your precious bloodsuckers." His body shook uncontrollably.

She glared at him for a moment before she slapped him. A growl shook his body as it shook and Sam shouted, "Paul no."

She stumbled backwards quickly before a large grey wolf appeared and crouched down to attack. She fell backwards as a large russet colored wolf jumped over her and intervened. She heard the snarls and growls as they rolled off into the woods and her heart beat faster.

"Take her to Emily." Sam said before he disappeared into the forest after the large beasts.

Ten minutes later she stood outside of a cabin near the forest, as a woman hurried down the stair. She smiled warmly at Bella, "So you're the vampire girl."

Bella nodded, "You're the wolf girl."

She nodded and held her hand out, "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancé."

Bella shook it, "Bella Swan."

She grinned, "Come on Bella. Let's trade war stories." She motioned to her own face.

It was heavily scarred and her left eye drooped in the corner slightly, the jagged scars looking somewhat like her own. She followed the woman inside and sat at the island counter. Emily smacked a boy's hand as he tried to take a cookie from a tray as she shook her head.

"Boys."

Bella chuckled, "So you know about all of this?"

The woman chuckled, "I'm Sam's imprint which means he can't keep anything from me."

"So he's your mate?" the woman frowned and Bella smiled, "Vampire's have mates. They will protect that one person with their life. It's the one person they cannot live without. Everything revolves around that person."

Emily smiled, "Yes. So you have a mate then?"

Bella shrugged, not willing to say anything, she didn't want to say she didn't have one because they would take it as reason they should kill her family. She said, "Guess you can understand where I am coming from then."

Emily smiled as she looked outside at Sam, "I can. Only problem is they think we are weak and need to be protected constantly."

Bella nodded as she sighed, "I never thought someone could feel like I do."

She laughed, "You are not alone Bella. Just because mine is a shifter and yours is a vampire doesn't mean it isn't the same. Kim is Jarrod's imprint. Even Quil has one but we won't go into that at the moment."

Bella nodded as she stood, "Paul said I should talk to my friends about why they shift."

The woman rolled her eyes, "They believe that when a vampire moves into town they shift."

"That's not true is it?" she asked curiously.

Emily shook her head, "Vampire's pass through here all the time on their way to Canada. The Cullen's just stayed and are different from what I hear."

She nodded as she smiled, "They are vegetarian technically. They survive on animal blood as do their cousin's. They are in town and Laurent is the one I have been spending time with."

She nodded, "How can you be one hundred percent sure you are safe with them?" she asked, her eyes holding Bella's gaze.

"How can you be one hundred percent sure you are safe with Sam and the others?" Emily frowned and stared down at the cookies. Bella shook her head, "You can never be one hundred percent sure of anything but so far only Jacob has been close to killing me."

Emily frowned, "What about last year?"

"James was a sadistic vampire that enjoyed the games he played. He was not associated with anyone that I have in my life that I call family." Laurent excluding she added silently to herself, but the wolves didn't need to know that.

Emily sighed, "I don't understand why there can't be peace after all this time. The Cullen's have never broken their word."

She smiled, "Carlisle would never unless one of the wolves needed medical attention or his family was in risk."

"Including you?" she asked slowly.

Bella nodded, "I don't know how any of them will react when they find out about what Jake did but I am alive and that is all that matters. I'm sure I won't be visiting much since they are my family however."

Emily frowned, "You and I are two people that just happened to be at the right place at the wrong time."

Bella chuckled, "Kind of how my life goes."

They spent the day talking and getting to know one another. It was nice having someone that knew what it was like to be surrounded by all the craziness that went along with the supernatural. She didn't have to watch what she said, didn't have to hide what Edward had done to her. Sam listened to her but still had his reservations about the vampires.

"All I'm asking Sam is that you extend the same treaty to the Denali's. Laurent has done nothing but be my best friend since he arrived." Bella said as she looked him in the eyes.

They were standing beside her truck in front of his house as she was getting ready to leave. He wanted a private word with her and she was curious what the alpha wanted.

He took a deep breath, "We are what we are Bella."

"And they are what they are. Neither side can help that. None of them had a choice in the matter." She pleaded.

He eyed her carefully, taking in her new still healing scars. He glanced back at Emily as she stood laughing with Kim and Jarrod on the porch. She had been the same as Bella one day. She had come to visit Leah and her entire world changed without her having a choice. He hated admitting it but that was the truth. She was his imprint and he would be in her life forever from that point on. She didn't have any more choice than he did when it came to being a shifter.

And neither did Bella.

He looked back at the girl in front of him. She hadn't consciously made the choice to bond with vampires but she did and now just looking at her he could see why the vampires were drawn to her. She treated everyone as equals. Neither were better than the other. He wouldn't have blamed her if she never wanted to step foot on the Rez again after what happened. She would have been safer with her vampires, yet here she was asking for them to leave her family be.

He nodded, "For now."

She grinned, "Thank you Sam."

He nodded and smiled as he watched her drive away before returning to his Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

And yes vampires can sleep and eat and everything else!

.

* * *

.

Bella completely forgot about her phone until she was just about to cross the treaty line that Emily had explained earlier in the day. She reached for it snatched it off the seat and turned it back on. It began to ding with message after message and she frowned at it as it kept going off. She blinked her eyes for a moment as she ignored the phone and focused on the road. She closed her right eye and everything became darker around her. Then she switched eyes.

Her right eye gave her perfect vision as if it was daylight outside. She could see the owl in the tree a mile down the road, perched on a branch as it watched a mouse scurrying below it. She felt the gasp before she heard it. She had perfect eyesight in her right eye. She could see the dust particles circling in the air around her in the cab of the truck. The small oil stain on the floorboard she thought she had gotten out of it when she first got the vehicle. A snake slithered along the roadside in the moist dirt as it stalked the same mouse the owl was intent on.

She blinked rapidly as she tried to understand what she was seeing. Her chest tightened in pain and she frowned at the feeling as she parked in the driveway. She felt as if she was supposed to be somewhere but couldn't remember where she was supposed to be. She slid out of the truck and walked tiredly inside, only to be met with an angry father.

"Where the hell have you been?" he snapped. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She shook her head, "My phone died but I was down with Sam and Emily on the Rez. I'm surprised Billy didn't call you. I was looking for Jacob there first."

His anger instantly disappeared, "Oh. No, he didn't call."

She frowned, "I'm sorry dad. I really did think that he would have called when I went over to Emily's."

He shook his hand in the air, "No don't worry about it. Did you have a good time?"

She smiled, "Yeah I really did."

He grinned, "Good. Well, it's after midnight so you better get some sleep." She started on the stairs as he said, "Oh and Laurent has been looking for you."

She froze halfway up the stairs, "Did he call or come by?"

"Both."

She grimaced as she took another step, and then another. She was hesitating because she knew he would be angry with her, especially since her phone had been off the entire day. She forced her body to move and stopped in the bathroom first to shower. She had been keeping an extra pair of sweats and a muscle shirt in the bathroom just for reason's like this since Laurent had become a more permanent fixture in her life. She knew how much he hated the wet dog smell and she knew that she was going to be in enough trouble.

As she entered her room however it was not Laurent that was waiting for her. Carmen's eyes were black and Eleazar looked even more disheveled than the last time she had seen him. Carmen was the first to blur to her, except she was able to follow every movement the vampire made with her right eye.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what the family has been going through? Alice said your future disappeared and then none of us could get a hold of you. Do you know how hard it has been to sit and do nothing? Do you know what could have happened to you?"

Bella felt her heart almost burst in her chest as the vampire went mother bear on her. This she expected from Esme but she was too soft spoken for it. This woman clearly was not.

Eleazar took a step forward, "What do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

Bella couldn't help the smile that crossed her face, "At least I don't smell like wet dog."

Two vicious growls echoed around the room and a small chuckled carried in through her window. "Kate!" Eleazar snarled.

Bella sucked in her bottom lip to keep from laughing, "Where is Laurent?"

Carmen turned black eyes to her, "Hunting. He has been so worried about you."

"Though not as much as Tanya." Kate said as Bella watched her come through the window from the corner of her right eye.

"Katrina!" Eleazar snapped again.

Carmen shook her head, "Go to bed right now and we will talk about this tomorrow."

She guided her to the bed and actually tucked her in for the night after hugging her tightly. As Kate huffed and slipped out the window followed by Eleazar, Carmen turned to her, "Try two washes to get the smell out dear. It's close but not quite gone."

Bella chuckled as she laid back. She could still feel the pain in her chest and slowly rubbed it before she drifted off to sleep.

.

.

The next morning she jerked upright in bed as Laurent gripped her arms, "It's okay Bella. It's just a dream."

She could feel the sweat on her as her body shook violently. She stared at him and frowned, "I expected you to be here last night."

"I would have been if Irina hadn't been trying to keep me from crossing the line and going after you." He glared at her, "What were you thinking?"

She shook his hands off and stood, "I was thinking about saving my family. Sam has agreed to include you in the treaty with the Cullen's. You and the Denali's are free to come and go to Forks as you like."

She got a shower and dressed for school before returning to her room but he was still there, "Why do you think we are here?"

She shrugged, "No idea. Maybe because the Cullen's are returning."

He shook his head, "So you give those dogs a chance but you still have reservations about us."

She glared at him, "I have reservations about all of you at times. Why don't you go home so I can go to school?" she spun on her heel and headed downstairs.

She stepped off the last step and saw him blur down the stairs. She grabbed her keys and stepped to the side before he could grab her arm. He stared at her wide eyed as his hand missed its target. "How?"

"I noticed last night when I was driving home that it looked like daytime, that's why I didn't know how late it was. I can see you move as long as it's on my right side." She shrugged confusedly at him.

He followed her out the door, "You feeling okay?"

She shrugged at him as she started the truck, "I don't know. I feel like I should be somewhere but I have no clue where and I can't shake this pain I have in my chest."

His smile lit up his face, "Really."

She glanced at him as she pulled on a pair of sunglasses, the light being too bright for her right eye, "What's with the shit eating grin?"

He shook his head, "Nothing." But the smile remained.

"Either tell me or get out."

He glared at her, "Are you really going to make me jump out of a moving vehicle in the middle of the street?"

"Get. Out." She snapped.

He sighed, "So moody."

He disappeared from the truck and a moment later she pulled into the school parking lot. She found her usual group surrounding Tyler's van and Angela waved her over, "Bella you have to see this."

She walked over as Jessica nodded over her shoulder, "Take a look. The Cullen's cousins are finishing the year out here."

She glanced over and spotted Tanya, Kate, and Irina standing near their Mercedes. Tanya's eyes were on her as she quickly turned back to the group, "Wonderful."

"Do you know them?" Lauren asked.

She shrugged, "Sort of. I've only met them once before."

Jessica jumped in with the gossip as Bella looked back over at Tanya. The warm fuzzy feeling that entered body made her frown as she watched the strawberry blonde lead her sisters into the building. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something as she followed Angela into their first class.

At lunch she was still trying to figure out whatever she was missing that she didn't even see Mike until she ran into him. She looked up at him after she was already on the floor, "Sorry."

He laughed, "Same old Swan." He held his hand out to her, "You doing okay Bella?"

She nodded, "Yeah sorry I was just lost in thought."

She took his hand as the doors opened and the Denali sisters entered the room. Stares followed every move they made as the gorgeous blondes strode across the cafeteria. Mike pulled Bella up just as they approached them.

"Bella, good to see you." Irina smiled at her.

Bella smirked at her, "You too Irina."

Mike stared at her as the blondes took a seat across the room, "You know them?"

She could feel Tanya's eyes on her as she nodded, "They are the Cullen's cousins from Alaska."

Lauren pulled her jaw up from the floor, "I didn't think anyone could run against Hale."

Bella frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Just that she was the Ice Queen but I bet that Tanya Denali could beat her for the crown."

Bella felt the anger rise in her chest before she could stop, "Not everyone can be a gossip whore. That title is still safe with you."

Mike and Tyler cheered as Bella spun around and left the cafeteria with claps following her. She shook her head trying to get rid of the anger she felt as she walked casually to her truck. A cool hand gripped her wrist and she was spun to face Tanya.

"You didn't have to do that." Her sparkling eyes stared into hers.

She nodded, "Yes I did."

"Why?"

She didn't have an answer. Why had she gotten so angry with Lauren for that? It wasn't like she was defending… Her eyes widened as it hit her. She pulled away from the blonde before she turned and ran for her truck. There was no way. She sped to the house and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

It couldn't be.

She couldn't go through that again. She could not be mated to Tanya. That was absurd. The vampire had her choice of any creature she wanted and she would not choose a silly clumsy human. She shook her head as she dug through her closet then dashed downstairs to the closet under the stairs. Finally she found the guitar and took it back up to her room.

She sat on her bed as she stared out the window as she began to play. Her fingers moving across the strings with perfect clarity, the acoustics filled the room beautifully as she played and she closed her eyes. She let her worries flow into the instrument in her hands as she focused on the sound and nothing else.

When she did finally open her eyes it was dark outside and she smiled as she glanced at the person in her doorway, "Been a long time since you played." Charlie smiled at her.

She shook her head and placed the guitar in its cradle in the corner of the room, "Been a long time since I needed to."

He nodded as he left and a moment later she heard the TV flip on downstairs. She sat at her desk doing homework until her eyes burned. She felt a little sad that Laurent hadn't shown up but she really didn't expect him to since he was back with his mate.

The word made her shutter a bit. How could she have believed that Edward was her mate? She never felt the way she does when she just looks at Tanya. She missed Tanya but at the same time she didn't know if she could handle another situation where she was just left behind. It had nearly killed her before and that was when she thought she was Edwards mate. What would happen now?

Even the thought of Tanya leaving hurt beyond anything she could remember ever feeling before. It felt as if someone was trying to rip her chest open and claw out her still beating heart. She couldn't think when the blonde would look at her and she felt this warm happiness spread in her body when they touched, and that was only three times so far.

She shoved her window open and smiled as the cool air brushed against her face. She spotted movement out of her right eye and she scanned the tree line below the house. Blonde hair blew sideways in the breeze as Tanya stared up at her and she couldn't help the grin that pulled at the corner of her mouth.

She walked back to her bed and flipped the light off, "You gonna stand out there all night?"

A quick breeze made her smile as she laid back on the bed. She watched as Tanya slipped her jacket off and draped it over the back of her desk chair before she stretched out beside her on the bed.

"Where's Laurent?" she asked as she felt Tanya's hand run through her hair.

"Spending time with his mate."

"And Carmen and Eleazar?" she asked quietly.

Tanya smiled, "Making a grocery list so you have food when you stay the night."

She frowned, "When am I staying the night?"

"When Alice asks you on Friday." She chuckled.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Of course I am. If they are really coming back where are you all going to stay?"

Tanya chuckled, "There is plenty of room for all of us Bella. Edward isn't with them right now so Irina and Laurent are making it a point to mysteriously lose things." There was a pause and then, "Your smell is all over his room."

She nodded, "I spent a lot of time there."

"I don't like it." Her voice was dangerous.

She couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine but it had nothing to do with being cold.

"You're cold." Tanya said and then she was gone.

Bella frowned, "I'm not cold."

"But I felt you shiver." Tanya said from near the window.

"Not for that reason and don't ask either. Will you stay?"

The bed shifted and Tanya quickly wrapped her arms around the human. Bella grinned as she rested her head against her shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep.

.

.

When she awoke the next morning she was alone and she felt a sharp pain in her chest from the emptiness she now felt. She rushed into the shower before she could dwell on it and feel even worse. When she exited her phone was ringing in her room but just as she grabbed it, it went silent. She dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before she looked at it. She opened the text messages and didn't recognize the number.

_Are you okay?_

_Where are you?_

_Please answer me._

She shrugged and made her way out to her truck. She turned the key but the engine wouldn't turn over and she frowned. She tried a few more times before she sighed and grabbed her bag to start her walk. She slipped into the woods and made her way towards the school. It was a harder walk but it was the fastest and she was going to be late as it was anyway.

It gave her time to think about Tanya. Last night had felt so right being there with her. She felt safe and in a weird way warm. She didn't feel the usual coldness that she expected to feel from the vampire as her arms had wrapped around her so tight yet protectively. And that was another thought. Why hadn't Tanya been afraid to hurt her with her strength? She had eagerly climbed onto her bed to hold her. Almost like Tanya was just as desperate as she had been.

She tripped over her own feet and went down on her hands and knees. She could feel the burn but shrugged it off as she pushed onward. When she finally broke the tree line the parking lot was empty and she ran in a flat out sprint, making it five minutes late to class. She was so focused on making up all of her work that she had completely forgotten about her skinned hands and knees.

At lunch she walked with Angela to the cafeteria and took her usual seat in the group. Mike smiled at her before he turned back to Tyler and she grimaced for a moment. The usual hush fell over the room as the doors opened and the Denali sisters entered the room, except there was no Tanya.

Kate rushed over and bent down to her ear, "Tanya has been looking all over for you. She tried texting you this morning. She said you were in pain."

Bella frowned at her, "How would she know that?"

Kate smacked the back of her head in front of everyone but said quietly, "Mate bond genius."

Bella blinked rapidly for a moment, "Did you just smack me?"

Kate stood and grinned, "Shockingly."

Bella glared up at her before she stood and left the cafeteria hearing Irina say, "You are a dead woman."

She knew Charlie would kill her for missing school but she didn't care as she parked in front of the Cullen house. She could hear loud voices inside as she walked up the porch and entered the house. A hush fell on the house and she headed to the living room.

Carmen and Eleazar blurred to her and began checking her hands as Tanya stared at her. Bella jerked her hands away from the two fretting vampires, time to test the truth behind the mate bond. Tanya instantly opened her arms and pulled Bella against her.

"Tanya I didn't know you could feel my pain that way." She said as she inhaled the vampire's scent deeply, a calm entering her.

"I can feel everything you can Bella. When you are changed you will feel mine as well as your own." She rested her cheek on the girls head.

"Quick question, what happens if someone smacks me, oh say on the back of the head?" she looked up at the blonde.

Her usually sparkling golden eyes were black as she looked back at her, "I'd kill them. Why?"

Bella nodded, "Good to know."

Kate blurred into the room with a smirk, "Bella cut through the woods this morning."

Bella's jaw dropped as every vampire in the room growled angrily. "Kate smacked me in the back of the head." She blurted as she pressed tighter against Tanya's chest.

A low growl rumbled Tanya's chest as Kate's eyes widened, "It's not what you think Tanya."

Bella wrapped her arms around Tanya's waist as tight as she could as the growl grew. "Bella go to Carmen."

She shook her head, "No."

"I mean it Bella." she said.

She stood her ground, "No. I told you that I am done doing what everyone else wants me to do."

Tanya looked down at her for a moment before she looked back up at her sister, "I'll deal with you later."

Tanya took Bella's hand and led her upstairs and into a room she didn't recognize. A large bed was positioned on the wall across from the door and glass wall were to her left with a balcony door in the far corner of the room. Tanya pulled her to the bed where she sat and pulled her between her legs.

She rested her hands on Tanya's shoulders as the blonde brushed her face against her abdomen, "I have to get back to school."

"Please Bella. When I couldn't find you-"

Bella cut her off, "Why didn't you just go to the school?"

"Because you didn't answer my texts and then I caught your scent outside when I went to your house."

She could hear a soft purr coming from the woman and she smiled, "My truck wouldn't start and I was running late as it was. Plus I didn't know the number."

Tanya reached into Bella's back pocked and pulled her phone out, also causing the human to hold her breath for a moment. She watched the vampire's hands move quickly over the buttons and then slip it back into her pocket, "Now you have all of our numbers in there."

Bella grinned, "I'm shocked, Laurent knows how to use a phone?"

A snarl erupted from downstairs as Tanya sighed, "One day Isabella Swan, you are going to be the death of me."

Bella grinned down at her before placing a soft kiss against the shocked vampire's lips, "Good thing your heart doesn't beat then." She turned and left the vampire frozen to her spot.

Once back at school after missing one class she found Angela waiting for her, "So?"

Bella frowned, "So what?"

"Oh come on Bella. Kate Denali seeks you out, slaps you on the back of the head and you're not even phased?"

She laughed, "She was trying to knock some sense into me." She shrugged.

"So are you dating her sister then?" Angela asked with a slight blush on her face. "The one that isn't here today, Tanya."

Bella couldn't help the blush that rushed up her face as she looked down at her textbook. Angela squealed and earned a frown from the teacher. They chuckled behind their books and began whispering.

.

.

She did her homework that afternoon as she tried to think about anything else other than the strawberry blonde vampire that kept invading her thoughts, Laurent was stretched across her bed with Irina watching a movie. She had to restart the math homework four times before she finally finished, with her vampire sitters chuckling at her annoyance. Her phone buzzed on the desk and she smiled as she opened the message.

_Can I come by?_

She hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to rush anything but at the same time she needed Tanya near her. She wanted her, needed her to breath. It was strange how life had changed the last two months but she was excited by the way it was going. She didn't have Jacob asking her out every two seconds and she was free to do what she wanted, with the exception of going to the Rez.

She smiled as she glanced over at Laurent and Irina. They looked so comfortable with each other, so perfectly in sync. When one shifted the other automatically shifted to adjust for the other. Two halves of a whole.

Could she really be that for Tanya?

After another ten minutes Irina glanced up at her, "Are you okay Bella?"

Bella jumped startled and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

Laurent blurred to her, "Something on your mind?"

She shrugged and Irina smiled, "I'm going to go get some snacks for movie night. I'll be back." She left the room through the door since Charlie knew she was up there.

Laurent returned to the bed and grinned, "What's up?"

She shook her head, "Tanya. I'm only human, how can I be what she needs?"

He chuckled, "All she needs is you. The rest will work itself out."

She stood, "Aren't you just the fucking voice of reason." She snapped.

"Someone has to be and since you're brains aren't big enough," he shrugged. They shared a glare before the arguing started.

.

.

Irina pulled to stop in front of the house and could see Carlisle in the window speaking with Eleazar. She blurred in and Kate nodded at her, "Irina. How's Bella?"

She smiled widely, "She need some time with Laurent. I'm just here to grab some snacks."

Tanya was staring out the window with a frown and Irina knew that look, "Come back with me. She wants you."

"She didn't even respond." Her sister said quietly.

"She's over thinking things. As I was leaving I heard her tell Laurent that she's only human so how can she be what you need."

Tanya's head snapped to her, "She really thinks that?"

Irina nodded, "She's over thinking it. Just be with her, show her that all you need is her just as she is."

Tanya nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you sister."

"Now let's go get your mate some junk food. She needs to gain weight."

They could hear Alice as she bounded down the stairs, "Irina you and Tanya better get over there before Laurent kills her."

The two blondes glanced at each other and blurred from the house. As they arrived at the Swan residence they heard the yelling clearly from the woods, "You can shove it."

"Child, don't push me."

"Or what?"

There was a loud thump and they quickly slipped in through the bedroom window and found Laurent on the bed with Bella on the floor by the closet. They stared at one another with wide eyes and speechless. Tanya instantly went to Bella as blood ran down her right arm. She grabbed a shirt from the pile on the floor and wrapped it around her mate's wound.

"What is going on now?" Irina asked.

Laurent and Bella continued to stare at one another with no sign of talking. Whatever had happened was between them and them alone. Tanya pulled Bella up into her arms and carried her to the bathroom. She sat the girl on the edge of the tub and began to clean her arm up silently.

After it was bandaged she turned back to her, "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Bella stared at her for a moment before she shot off the tub and slammed into her chest, crushing her lips to the blondes. Tanya's arms wrapped her arms around the girl and lifted her slightly to sit her on the sink. She felt Bella's legs wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

She could smell the girls arousal in the air and she moaned as she deepened the kiss herself. Her thousand year old instinct was quickly taking over as her mate tightened her hold. Only one thought crossed her mind, for a human her mate had very strong thighs.

She felt her control slipping as Bella's hands traveled up her shirt, her hands pressing firmly to her abdomen. The skin on skin contact caused a growl to slip from Tanya and she jerked the girl tighter against her. Bella moaned and Tanya melted against her.

After a moment she jerked back and slammed herself into the corner as she tried to calm down. The smell of Bella in the small room kept attacking her senses and Bella took a deep breath before leaving the room quickly, leaving Tanya's animal crying out for her.

Bella ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys shouting over her shoulder, "Going to Emily's." before peeling out of the driveway.

Irina burst into the bathroom, "Bella is going to the Rez."

Tanya growled angrily as Irina's eyes darkened and she blurred from the house. She caught up to the truck easily and passed it for a mile before she stood in the middle of the road. She couldn't let Bella go down there. She finally had her mate, after waiting a thousand plus years she finally had her and she wasn't going to lose her.

She spotted the headlights of the truck as she prepared to jump into it but the headlights stopped moving. She frowned as the truck sat there unmoving. She blurred forward and snarled as she reached it.

"Bella is not yours bloodsucker." Jacob Black grinned as he stomped on the gas aiming for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

And yes vampires can sleep and eat and everything else!

.

* * *

.

Tanya moved out of the way as the truck passed and she followed it. She ran beside it as her instincts took over, rage coursing through her veins. She could hear the vampire's behind her but focused solely on the pickup that was about to cross the treaty line.

She couldn't let that happen.

She blurred to the truck and braced her shoulder before slamming into the side. The entire driver side lifted off the ground before it bounced back down to the ground. A growl ripped from the front seat as Jacob gripped the steering wheel tighter trying to regain control of the vehicle as it swerved dangerously.

Tanya heard Laurent, "Tanya, Bella is in there!"

She glanced over as Bella sat up and rubbed her head for a moment before hitting Jacob's arm, "Stop Jake."

The dog shook his head, "No. They aren't good for you Bella." he stomped down on the gas and the truck lurched forward as they came to the last curve, near a cliff, before the treaty line.

"You aren't good for me Jacob Black. Don't you see that everything you are doing is what you accused them of being capable of?" she felt her heart beat race as the speedometer pushed passed anything it was ever supposed to do.

He shook his head, "I won't let you go Bella. I would rather you die than for you to become one of them."

She felt the sting of his words as she stared at him before shaking her head, "I'm not sorry Jacob. I'm not the one for you and someday I hope you do find the one but until then, they are my family as much as the wolves are yours."

He stared at her for a moment before looking back at the road. His eyes widened and he jerked the wheel hard to the right as he swerved to miss the large black wolf that landed in the middle of the road. The brakes locked in place and the truck flipped to its side, continuing into the forest as it rolled.

Bella felt the glass hit her face and arms as it shattered and Tanya's face appeared in her mind as she closed her eyes. She kept that picture in her mind as the truck slammed into a tree with such a force that the old dead tree cracked and fell on top of the upside down vehicle. She knew that something wasn't right when she almost felt weightless, reaching up to unbuckle herself she fell to the roof and finally looking out the window.

The ocean raged in the darkness, crashing against the jagged rocks directly below the teetering truck. Jacob was unconscious next to her still buckled in as the wind blew through the missing windows. She could feel every slight shift in movement the truck was making and she froze. She heard the sound of crunching metal as the truck slid forward.

Tanya watched in horror, moving quickly to try to reach the truck as it rolled into the forest. A large grey wolf jumped at her with a snarl and she used its own momentum to send it flying over her head towards Irina and Laurent. The black wolf ran beside her as they tried to reach the truck but they were sideswiped by two other wolves.

She kicked the beast off of her and spun to face the other, finally realizing she had crossed the line. As a brown wolf crouched to attack the black wolf blocked its path with a snarl, causing the wolf to bow and whimper submitting to its alpha.

She blurred towards the truck with the Alpha right beside her. A loud screech echoed around them and they both tried to reach the truck as it started sliding over the edge of the cliff. She dove for it but was too late, landing on the edge to stare down as the truck plummeted into the water below, barely missing the jagged rocks.

She stood and jumped gracefully turning into a dive to the water below as the vehicle began to sink below the surface, hearing the loud howl that split the air above her before her head touched the water. She swam as fast as she could to the rapidly sinking truck and pulled the unconscious boy from the vehicle but found no sign of Bella.

Laurent appeared a moment later to search further around while Irina caught the boy by the scruff of the neck, jerking him up to the surface. Tanya turned back to the vehicle as it disappeared deeper into the dark depths, positive that Bella had not been in it. Laurent was nowhere to be found as she searched for her mate, a tight pain thudding in her chest.

Finally she returned to the surface making her way to the nearby beach where Irina was standing, glaring at the coughing boy beside her. Tanya walked calmly out of the water and blurred to slam her fist into his chest, sending him flying up the beach. Wolves snarled and growled as the black wolf shifted into a tall muscular man with short dark shaggy hair.

"Stand down." He snapped and the wolves bowed in their obedience. "We will deal with him later. Where is Bella?"

Tanya turned back to the water before she sank to her knees, staring out at the open ocean. Irina wrapped her arms around her sister, "Where is Laurent?"

Tanya could only shake her head as a scream got stuck in her throat, pain beating her demon into submission with the thought that she had just lost her mate.

.

.

Laurent couldn't leave, he knew she had to be here. He swam further out than in tended but something was pulling him in this direction. He went deeper and as his eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness he found her. Bella was unconscious as he gripped her around the waist and swam straight up with a burst of speed. His head split the surface and he frowned. They were nowhere near the cliff that he had jumped from. He pulled the girl to land as he pleaded with her to not be dead.

He laid her on the sand and began to do compressions, trying to force the water from her lungs. He heard a snap as one of her ribs broke under his hand. Bella jerked to her side as she coughed and spit the salt water out of her mouth. She sucked the air into her lungs as he sat back with relief.

"Fucking danger magnet Swan." He said as he shook his head.

She rubbed her aching head, "If you remember correctly it all started because you wanted to play a baseball game."

He thought back to the first time he had seen Bella and smiled, "Who doesn't love baseball?"

She glared at him, "Me, now."

He chuckled as she shook her head and slowed her breathing, "Where are we?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. How did you get so far away from the cliff?"

She frowned, "The last thing I remember was the truck falling and then I hit my head on the dash when we hit the water."

He glanced at the gash on her forehead and the blood that was slowly running down the right side of her head, "When we get back, don't leave me for a while okay."

She glanced over at him and saw the worry and fear in his eyes. She grinned as she shoulder bumped him, "Told you. You can't live without me now."

He grimaced at her as he stood, "Let's find our way back."

He pulled her to her feet and helped her into the woods behind them. He stopped her and sniffed the air frowning, "I should know that scent."

Bella eyed him carefully, "What scent?"

He shrugged, "Vampire. At least we know we are near something."

Bella sighed, "Please let it be food."

He smirked at her, showing his teeth, "You are the food."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Watch it Old Man."

He growled at her as they continued on their journey.

After a few minutes she said, "I have to wonder about you sometimes."

He caught her as she tripped and rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Well," she climbed over a log, "You don't act like a vampire sometimes."

"Sorry to disappoint?" he asked quizzically.

She shook her head, "No I mean, look at James. He was sadistic and evil. The Cullen's and Denali's are peaceful, but you… You are just you."

He laughed, "Good to know short stuff."

She growled in the back of throat which made him laughed harder. They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company more than anything. He didn't get mad at her slow human pace or how many times he had to catch her before she fell flat on her face.

After an hour he spoke, "We haven't talked about what happened in your room."

"What about it?" she asked with a shrug.

"Bella you threw me across the room." He said as if that was the most shocking thing in the world.

Which she knew in a way it was. She was human and she threw a vampire across the room and fell on her ass because of it, "I don't know what happened. You pissed me off and deserved it."

"I did not."

"Did too."

The woods became an echo of yelling as the two continued their walk arguing about who was to blame for the fight that night. Animals scurried in fear, not because of the vampire but because of the loud voices that were bouncing around the trees. Each of them were adamant that they were right and neither one was going to budge on that.

Finally they stepped out of the trees and onto a deserted dirt road. Laurent frowned, "Where are we?"

Her eyes widened as she recognized the road, "On the Rez. Laurent you have to leave before the wolves come."

"I'm not leaving you Bella." he said quickly.

She shook her head, "I'll be fine. Hurry. Head down that trial," she pointed to a small path that slipped into the trees, "You'll know when you clear the border. Go."

He hesitated for a moment until a howl split the air and she pushed on him, "Go."

He took one last look at her before disappearing on the small overgrown trail. She felt relief when she didn't see anything following him and she could only hope that he made it in time. She began the long walk towards the beach as the sun began to set and shook her head.

Laurent was one of the most confusing people she knew. He didn't want to kill her to begin with and then he did and then he didn't and then he was saving her life. It was giving her whiplash and she couldn't help but smile. A loud snap sounded behind her and she turned to face a large white wolf. It moved forward and she froze.

"Doggy want a bone?" she said nervously.

The beast stood on its hind legs as it shifted and a girl a few years older than her stood in front of her with a glare. Her short hair was messy but her skin looked silky smooth, "You don't recognize me do you?"

She frowned, "I haven't exactly seen many naked women in my life so, no."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest, "You are the reason everything is the way it is."

She rolled her eyes, "As if I don't get that enough from Jacob and everyone else." She turned to continue down the road.

"Everyone is looking for you. Hell some even think you are dead." The girl snapped as she walked slightly behind her.

Bella spun to her, "Define everyone."

The girl rolled her eyes, "That blonde leech that came onto our land. She's like a statue on the beach because of you."

"Tanya." She turned and ran. She had to get to her before she did something stupid.

She heard a howl behind her and then the white flash of fur as the wolf sprinted ahead of her. Tanya's face filled her mind as she ran and before she realized it she was at the edge of the beach. The white wolf skidded to a stop and her eyes widened. Bella frowned, how did she beat the wolf there?

She spotted Tanya kneeling on the beach near the water as Sam and Emily stood with Irina a few feet away. She pushed herself into a run through the thick sand. She kept her eyes on Tanya as whispers followed her and Irina shouted, "Bella!"

She could only see one thing, one person that had become her everything in a short time. Tanya didn't move, continuing to stare at the building waves as a storm slowly rolled in. Bella stopped a few feet away from the vampire, afraid she might startle her.

"Tanya?"

The vampire's eyes closed as a small sad smile appeared on her face.

"Tanya open your eyes. I'm here. I'm right here. Please," she took a hesitant step, "Come back to me. I need you."

Tanya opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to look over at the girl.

Before she knew what was happening Tanya's body slammed into hers, knocking her off her feet to land on her back in the sand. Tanya's body fit perfectly on top of hers as she held her tightly inhaling her mates scent, "I tried Bella."

She smiled and nodded the best she could, being pinned to the ground, "I know but something happened out there. Laurent found me, I sent him home. Why are you across the line?"

Tanya pulled back and stared into Bella's eyes slightly shocked that in the darkness her right eye almost seemed to glow, "I searched for you. I searched but I couldn't find you. I thought…" She shook her head, "Nothing mattered anymore."

Bella frowned, "Didn't you feel the mate bond?"

Tanya nuzzled her neck, "We haven't completed it yet. I just felt empty inside. I can't lose you Bella."

She smiled as the soft purr rumbled through her body from Tanya's chest, "Can we go home? I'm freezing."

Tanya blurred to her feet, pulling her up in the process and turned to Sam, as he smiled at Bella, "We need to talk."

She nodded and pressed tighter into Tanya's side, "Give me a few days to not get pneumonia."

He nodded, "I'm glad you're okay. Get some sleep and call me when you're ready."

She nodded and let Tanya guide her to Irina before she stopped and looked back at Sam, "Is he okay?"

A snarl ripped from Tanya as he nodded, "He'll be fine. He heals faster than you."

Tanya angrily pulled her into the backseat of Irina's car, keeping herself between Bella and the wolves. On the drive back she looked up at Tanya, "So do you plan on going back to Alaska when the Cullen's get back?"

It hurt to think the words let alone say them so she tried to focus on the feel of Tanya's body against hers. She didn't want to keep Tanya from her home but she also didn't want her to leave.

"That was the plan, yes." Tanya said softly.

She felt her heart rate kick up a notch as she nodded silently. She stared down at her hands aware that the blonde stiffened beside her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want her to leave but she didn't want to keep her here when the Cullen's were returning. It was bound to be awkward with everyone in the same house, especially with Laurent around.

And that was a whole other subject.

How was she going to get by without him? He had been a main person her life for the past few months and she wondered if she could manage on her own now. Her insecurities would always be there but knowing Laurent had been nearby had helped her cope with so many things she didn't want to think about.

The Denali's had entered her life at a time when she needed someone and now maybe she didn't need anyone anymore. The Cullen's leaving had forced her to stand up and not back down from challenges but Laurent and the Denali's had forced her to face those challenges head on.

In a way she owed both families for that. She made up her mind, if they were going to leave she was going to distance herself now so when they did leave it would be okay, she would be okay. She would stand on her own two feet for once and face whatever came at her head on.

She didn't realize they had stopped, finally at Charlie's until Tanya said, "Bella?"

She slid out of the car then turned to face the blonde with a sad smile, "How old are you?"

Tanya frowned, "Physically I am twenty two but I am over a thousand years old."

Bella nodded and began walking towards the house as she muttered, "Stupid lamb."

As she disappeared inside she didn't hear Tanya whisper, "Sick masochistic lion."

.

.

Tanya stood on her balcony staring out at the woods behind the Cullen's house as the sun began to set. She hadn't seen or heard from Bella in days, none of them had and it was getting harder to not go see her. Laurent had been in a bad mood for the last few days and it seemed that the longer he went without talking to Bella the angrier he became.

A piercing growl ripped through the house and Tanya blurred downstairs in time to see Alice smash a lamp to pieces. Jasper tried soothing her but it wasn't working as she snarled, "I'll kill him myself!"

Jasper frowned as he held his hands up, "What is it Darlin'?"

A feral growl rolled from her lips, "Edward."

Tanya didn't wait for an explanation as she blurred from the house and stood on the edge of the woods under Bella's window. She saw the girl shaking her head in anger before glass smashed against the wall. She ached to hold her, to promise that everything was going to be okay. Her young mate stood in front of the window and the pain in her eyes nearly broke her as she watched her mate cry silently.

.

.

Laurent was not a patient man, he knew this and he was perfectly okay with it. Bella had been acting strange since that night on the Rez. He had spent every night knocking on her bedroom window begging her to let him in but she hadn't. He kept an eye on her while she was at school and multiple times had to be stopped by Irina from killing the human boys that kept hitting on her or putting their hands on her.

He and Irina didn't tell Tanya this of course. She had been a little reclusive herself since Bella hadn't been answering her calls or texts. After Alice's vision Tanya had returned angrier than when she left and shut herself in her room. She hadn't actually talked to her but no one pushed the subject after she nearly ripped Carlisle's head off for asking. The family left her alone after that.

After a week he slipped out of the house without alerting anyone and went to Bella's. He wanted answers and he was going to get them. He easily broke the lock on her window and slipped into her room while she was in the bathroom. He was sitting on her bed when she entered and she jumped backwards.

"For fuck sake Laurent!" she whisper shouted with her hand over her heart.

He glared at her, "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" She snapped, "You break into my room and I'm the one with the problem?"

He nodded, "Yes."

She closed the door and tossed her clothes in the corner, "People keep coming into my room uninvited that's my problem. My problem is that I got attached to all of you and now you're leaving." She crossed the room to her closet.

He glanced at her desk and blurred to it, picking up the photo that had caught his attention, "What's this?"

She turned to him and he watched the anger on her face as she crossed the room quickly and snatched it out of his hand, "Anyone teach you not to snoop?"

He frowned at her, "Is that Edward?"

She stared at the photo for a moment, "At my birthday party last year. It was the last time I saw all of them before they left."

He watched the range of emotions cross her face as she stared at the photo of the two of them. They were both smiling but even Laurent could tell there was no love between them.

"Did he come here?" he asked carefully. If he hurt her he would kill the boy himself, Carlisle be damned.

She avoided looking at him and sat down on her bed, the photo still in hand, "Why are you here?"

"I told you that you were not allowed to leave my side." He snapped at her, his anger winning.

"I never agreed to anything. Tanya needed me." She snapped right back.

"And yet you have left her in the dark for the past week, not answering her calls or texts." He growled.

She was on her feet in a blink, "I told you I don't want to get any more attached than I already am."

His snarl echoed off the wall, "Why not?"

"Because I've been left before!" she snapped angrily, the tears slowly falling, "I was left before and what I went through I can't go through again. Now get out."

He stared at her in shock, "Who said we were leaving?"

"Get out!"

He shook his head, "Tell me who Isabella!"

"Tanya!" Tears fell faster, "Tanya said that was the plan. That you all would leave when the Cullen's returned. Now please go."

He reached for her, "Bella."

She turned away from him, "Just go, please."

He frowned at her back his anger disappearing as his best friend cried, hurt and betrayed. He spotted the dark purple bruises on her wrist that looked an awful lot like fingers and had to stop the growl that tried to escape. He slipped out the window and stood on the edge of the woods, watching her pain. He ached to help her but didn't know how.

.

.

Bella kept her window shut and fixed the lock herself after her encounter with Laurent. She didn't respond to anyone's texts and when Alice had arrived at school Bella kept her distance from the pouting pixie. The Denali's sat with their "cousins" at lunch but she couldn't stop herself from glancing up at Tanya periodically. She didn't notice that the blonde's eyes never left her face.

After the second week she exited the school and began her solo walk home through the forest shortcut, which she had been doing every day since she had decided to separate herself from the Denali's. She caught the blur of red in her right eye as the wolf ran towards her and she sighed. She really wasn't in the mood.

Jacob shifted and pulled on a pair of shorts as he walked over to her, "Can we talk?"

She continued walking.

"Bella, please. We grew up together." he pleaded as he followed her.

She shook her head, "We aren't little kids anymore Jake. You have your family and I have mine."

"Even if that family are monsters? So, what? Am I the wrong monster for you?" he snapped.

She sighed as she turned to him, "I'm not in the mood for this Jacob. Please just let it go."

He caught her wrist when she turned, "I won't let you go Bella. I meant what I said."

Her fear kicked up a notch, "Don't you have some leash you should be attached to that ends at the treaty line?"

He stared at her for a moment before he pulled her close and leaned into kiss her. Her anger flared as she jerked back and she swung her wrist at his face. She heard the snaps before she felt them through her anger. She shook her hand, "Fuck."

He chuckled, "Did that really just happen?"

She stormed towards her house knowing that she would have to go to Carlisle for this. He followed her out of the woods and into the house where Laurent was waiting, talking to Charlie. When she entered cradling her hand Laurent jumped up and went to her at a human pace. He growled lowly at Jacob glared at him.

Charlie frowned, "What happened?"

Jacob smirked at Laurent, "I tried to kiss her."

A snarl ripped from Laurent as Charlie burst into laughter. She felt the anger rise in her again as Charlie laughed and Jacob grinned. She pulled the seething vampire out of the house and into his car. He glanced at her as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm sorry about that Bella."

She shook her head, turning to look out the window, "My pain is everyone's laughter."

"Not mine Bella."

She nodded, "I know." She cried silently on the drive to the Cullen house and when they arrived he carried her into the house and sat her on the sofa.

Irina blurred to her, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Carlisle?"

The blonde doctor appeared instantly, "What happened?"

"I punched a wolf in the face."

Every eye in the room landed on her. She spotted Jasper and Emmett grinning as they said, "Nice," in unison.

She shook her head as Carlisle gently moved her fingers and she winced in pain. He nodded, "I don't think it's broken just sprained."

Irina frowned as she stood and Esme took her place beside the girl. She could feel the fear rolling off the girl but she felt as if it was directed at her. She quick sent a text to Tanya and stood near Laurent, frowning at him. He shook his head at her and she sighed. He would never tell her what he and Bella talked about when they were alone. He wasn't a very private man but for some strange reason, Bella was an off limits subject.

Just when Carlisle finished wrapping Bella's hand the front door's burst open and Tanya blurred into the room, taking in her red puffy eyes. The girl had jumped when she entered but now that Tanya was standing in front of her she seemed scared. The girl shifted closer to Carlisle and she frowned at her. Carlisle kissed Bella's forehead before moving to sit beside her, so she was between him and his mate.

Bella watched Tanya carefully as the vampire sat on the coffee table in front of her, "What happened?"

"He wanted to talk and I didn't. Then he tried to kiss me and I punched him." She shrugged.

Tanya smiled at her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just, so very tired."

This was the truth. She was not only physically but mentally exhausted from everything. She knew she shouldn't be here, after all she was supposed to be putting space between her and them so when they left it wouldn't hurt as bad. The only problem was, Tanya is who she wanted to be around, the only one that made her happy. She stared at the blonde and sighed.

"I better go."

She stood but Tanya stopped her, "We need to talk."

She hesitated for a moment then nodded, unable to resist those sparkling eyes. She followed the woman out to the porch, closing the door behind her. She leaned on the porch railing feeling drained in every sense of the word. She stared at her hands silently afraid to speak her mind.

She was used to the feeling but she had been hoping that it had changed. She was speaking her mind to everyone else, so why couldn't she speak it to Tanya? After all she's supposed to be her mate, so how come she couldn't? There were a thousand things she wanted to say, even more that she wanted to ask. She wanted to know this woman, inside and out. To memorize the feel of her body, the intoxicating scent that made her feel like she belonged somewhere.

"Bella look at me." Tanya said softly.

She tried, oh how she tried to look at her but she couldn't. She could only shake her head.

She felt the cool breeze signaling that Tanya had moved. She felt Tanya's hands on her as she was turned towards her and the soft cool finger under her chin that gently forced her head up. Meeting Tanya's eyes she felt her self control losing its grip on every emotion she had been trying to ignore.

"Please talk to me moja láska."

Her voice was quiet when she said, "You said you were leaving when the Cullen's were back."

Tanya nodded, "I said that _was_ the plan. That plan has changed."

She frowned, "Why?"

"I love you Isabella."

Bella froze, her mind going blank as those words echoed around her mind like a firework exploding in a small room. The echo grew louder and louder until it was all she could hear. Nothing else mattered, nothing else made any sense. The world seemed to click into place for her and the only thing she cared about was the woman in front of her. Tanya opened her mouth to speak but Bella couldn't stop herself from rushing forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Tanya's eyes widened in surprise for a split second before she tightened her hold on the girl as the demon inside calmed and settled inside finally, after a thousand years, at peace.

When Bella pulled back, she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she ran her fingertips down the side of the marble like skin of Tanya's face. Tanya closed her eyes before turning her face to kiss Bella's fingers.

Tanya finally opened her eyes to look down at her young mate, "You are staying here."

She opened her mouth to protest but Tanya placed a soft kiss to her lips, effectively silencing her, "Not another word." She took her hand and led her back inside and straight up the stairs to her room.

She felt relief when she was in Tanya's room and even more so when she laid back on the bed. Tanya stretched out beside her and ran her fingers up and down Bella's arm gently. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine doing this every day with the gorgeous woman next to her. It was so vivid in her mind that she dreamt about it often. They would run together, Bella as a vampire, and at the end of the day they would lie together for hours just talking.

The day dream slowly turned dark as Bella watched Victoria grin evilly at her before turning to Tanya. Bella felt her heart race as Victoria approached her mate and Tanya stared at Bella wide eyed unable to move. She ran towards the vampires, knowing that there was nothing she could do but she had to try. She reached for Tanya but it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

And yes vampires can sleep and eat and everything else!

.

* * *

.

Bella jolted upright with a scream as she sucked air back into her lungs. It had felt so real but she was too late. She couldn't stop her. She was alone in Tanya's room for a split second before the door burst open and Rosalie was trying to sooth her. She couldn't stop shaking as she looked up at her.

"Where is she?" she gasped out.

The blonde frowned, "Who?"

"Tanya."

Rosalie smiled, "She needed to hunt. She hasn't been since the night she thought she lost you."

Bella frowned as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Laurent?"

"I sent them all out I wanted to talk to you." She spoke softly.

Bella nodded, "I need a shower first."

She nodded and stood, "Tanya sat some things in there for you just in case you woke up before she returned."

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The hot shower felt good on her body as she stood under the warm spray. She stayed in long enough for it to wash the nightmare away before exiting and pulling the black cargo sweats on. She shook her head at the tight t-shirt and headed to the closet. She grinned when she looked in the mirror after pulling on a black muscle shirt and headed downstairs.

Rosalie was standing in the kitchen cooking and Bella eyed her cautiously, "Smells really good."

The blonde glanced up at her and chuckled, "It's not poisoned Bella."

"I didn't think it was." She smirked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I'm glad you listened to her."

She sat at the island counter, "I'm glad you asked me too."

She watched the beautiful blonde as she worked at a human pace. She took care in what she was doing and Bella admired that. Even something as simple as cooking and the Ice Queen respected it. She took the plate offered to her and smiled as Rosalie joined her, sitting beside her.

"When's the last time you ate?" the vampire asked as she eyed her.

She shrugged, "I don't remember." She turned to face her, "Why don't you like me?"

Rosalie stared down at her plate, "That's why I wanted to talk. I don't hate you Bella. I hated who you were with Edward. You did as he said and followed him everywhere."

She watched the anger on the blonde's face, "I was smitten. I trusted him more than I had anyone before."

Rosalie nodded, "It almost got you killed."

Bella sighed, "Trust can be deceiving. I know that now."

"Tanya really does love you ya know." The blonde smiled.

It was her turn to stare down at her plate, "I'm only human Rosalie. What can I give her that she needs?"

A growl rolled from the blonde, "You are her mate. Without you she would cease to exist. When we lose our mate's we die inside. We have no cares, nothing to keep us sane. It is not an existence I would wish on anyone."

She frowned as she remembered the look on Tanya's face that night on the beach. It hurt for her to think about and she nodded, "I promise I will try to be better."

Rosalie nodded, satisfied.

Bella frowned, "Where are Carmen and Eleazar? I haven't seen them in a while."

Rosalie hesitated for a moment then shrugged, "They have been in Seattle. They are looking into the disappearance's that have been happening lately."

She frowned, "It's not animal attacks, is it."

Rosalie shook her head.

Bella nodded and finished her food. It was nice just sitting with Rosalie, not feeling like she would be killed by the blonde.

"One more thing," Rosalie said firmly.

"I didn't do it. I swear it was Laurent." She said quickly.

The blonde chuckled as she shook her head, "When it comes time for you to choose-"

"Tanya." She said understanding it instantly, "I will always choose Tanya."

Rosalie grinned at her, "Just checking." Her smile faded and the Ice Queen was back, "Now about those bruises."

.

.

Bella smiled as she drove Tanya's Mercedes to Charlie's. The entire morning had been spent talking to Rosalie until she had received a call from Charlie. She knew he was mad and she was positive she knew why. She had missed a lot of school lately. She parked in front of the house and locked the car before heading inside. She knew she was just trying to stall, she really didn't want to fight with him.

When she entered the house she found him in the living room, "Let's have a talk Bella."

She sat on the sofa and smiled at him, "Have a good fishing trip with Billy?"

"Nice try."

She sat back with a sigh.

"I know you've missed quite a bit of classes lately and I'm all for you hanging with your friends but-"

She cut him off, "I know. I have all of my school work done and ready to turn in I just haven't been there to turn it in."

He nodded, "Look Bells you're eighteen now and you don't have to do what I say, but please be careful if you go into the woods."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

He handed her a piece of paper, "Riley Biers went missing a few weeks ago."

She stared at the missing persons report. He was a nice looking young man that was a college freshman in Seattle. He was last seen near the campus library when he disappeared. She looked up at her father.

"Any leads?"

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "I know you have been seeing Tanya Denali." She stared at him, trying to gage his reaction. He smiled, "I've known for a while Bells. I just want to make sure that you two are being…" he searched for a word then said, "Safe."

She shook her head, "Yes and no we are not talking about this."

"Okay."

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments, "Prom is coming up soon. Are you and Tanya going to go?"

She hadn't had time to think about the prom. She had gone last year and while it wasn't too bad she really didn't know if she wanted to go through with it again. She shrugged, "I don't know. Really haven't thought about it."

He nodded, "Spring break is next week. I took a few days off to go fishing with Billy. Why don't you come? You can spend some time with Jacob."

She shook her, "No thanks dad."

He frowned, "He really misses you."

"Not my fault." She stood angrily.

"You two grew up together Bells." He sighed.

She nodded, "And we grew apart, it happens dad."

He frowned, "Does this have something to do with the fact that he's had a crush on you since you were kids?"

She scoffed, "If only that was the reason."

He held his hands up, "I'm sorry. Whose car is that?" he nodded to the front window.

"Tanya's. Jacob has the truck so she's letting me use hers."

His eyebrows rose into his hair, "Fancy."

She chuckled and sighed, "You know what, you're right. Next week is spring break. Can I go to Seattle for a few days?"

"Alone?"

She nodded, "I'm eighteen now."

He eyed her for a moment then reluctantly nodded, "Yes but you have to take someone with you, for your old man's piece of mind."

She laughed as she kissed his cheek, "Yes sir."

She hurried up the stairs with the missing person's paper in her hand. She opened her door and found two people standing in her room smiling widely at her. She couldn't help but stare at them for a moment before she threw herself into Carmen's arms, as all the stress from the past few days came crashing down on her.

.

.

Bella sat cross legged on her bed a few hours later as she looked at Carmen, "Rosalie said you two were in Seattle."

The older woman nodded as she continued tidying up her room, "She sent us a text saying you needed us and here we are."

She grinned, "That's not exactly what I said."

Eleazar smirked, "We can leave if you like."

"No." she said too quickly and she felt the blush creep up her neck to her face.

Carmen chuckled, "I see Tanya finally has you in her clothes."

She couldn't stop the bright smile that lit up her face, before the nightmare returned and she frowned, "Have you two heard from her?"

Eleazar nodded, "She is at the house."

Carmen laughed, "Oh please. She is pouting because we told her that we wanted a private word with you."

She grinned, "I can't wait to see that."

Eleazar chuckled then suddenly growled as he blurred to the window, "We have company."

Bella stood and peeked around him. Jacob stood just in the tree line glaring at her window. She sighed and pushed it open, "Go away."

Jacob shook his head, "We need to talk."

She shook her head, "No."

Sam stepped out of the trees, "I'm asking Bella."

She glanced at Eleazar and he nodded. He scooped her into his arm and easily slid out of the window with her, landing without jostling her. Once she was on her feet Eleazar stepped slightly in front of her.

"What's up Sam?" she asked ignoring Jacob.

"I want an end to this now. Someone is going to get seriously hurt and it's a miracle that it hasn't happened yet."

Jacob shook his head, "I stand by what I said."

She shook her head at Sam, "It's over Sam. As long as he stays away from me and my mate I have no issues staying away from him."

"She's not your mate Bella." Jacob snarled. "She's dead."

Her right eye caught the shimmer that ran down Jacob's back and she knew he was going to shift. She shook her head and looked at Sam, "Are we done?"

Sam nodded with a sad look on his face, "Thank you Bella."

Jacob growled, "I'll kill that bloodsucker before she touches you again."

Anger exploded inside her chest as she spun to Jacob, "Don't threaten my mate dog."

"I'll kill her." Jacob's clothes exploded as the shift came without warning.

She felt something snap inside her mind, every part of her being screamed at her to protect her mate. Before anyone could move she blurred forward and slammed into the russet colored wolf, sending him flying into the trees. His body almost wrapped completely around one before he crumpled to the ground whimpering.

Two vampires' and a shifter stared at her in utter shock. She frowned as she stared down at the now shifted Jacob as he groaned in pain. She couldn't understand what had just happened. It had been the same as that night with Laurent. He had made a comment about Tanya and something inside of her just snapped.

She had to protect her mate, her own safety be damned. The only thing that mattered was Tanya. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as her right eye caught Sam's movement. She watched as he bent over Jacob and then looked back at her nervously.

"You and I need to have a talk." He gently picked Jacob up into his arms and disappeared into the woods.

"Bella?" Carmen called softly as she held her hand out to the girl, "We need to go."

She glanced up at Eleazar but he smiled at her, "It'll be safer if we get you home."

She took Carmen's hand as they rushed to the Mercedes and Eleazar sped to the Cullen home. She exited the car and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger inside. She walked down the dirt path to the stream just beyond the Cullen home while Eleazar watched her closely.

Carmen quickly explained everything to Tanya as Bella sat in the grass on the bank and stared down into the rushing water. She felt a gentle breeze as Tanya sat behind her and wrapped her arms around her tightly, pulling her back against her chest.

"You look really good in my clothes." Tanya said huskily.

She grinned, "I thought you'd like this shirt better than the one you sat out for me."

Tanya growled playfully, "When I get you alone, you are going to regret that."

She chuckled, "Easy love, people are watching." She raked her nails up the inside of Tanya's thigh.

Tanya moaned in Bella's ear so quietly that only the girl could hear her. Tanya could smell her mate's arousal, causing her own to soak her designer jeans.

Bella felt safe as they sat in silence for a while and she smiled when the soft purr began to vibrate her back, "I don't know what happened. He threatened you and it felt like something snapped inside me."

Tanya smiled as she pressed her lips to the side of her neck, "Your mate was threatened. It's a natural response. Although I have never seen a human do what I'm told you did."

"It's not the first time."

Tanya looked sideways at her young mate, "It's not?"

She shook her head, "I did the same thing with Laurent and then when the truck went over the cliff."

Tanya frowned, "What else?"

She shifted so she was able to look at Tanya, "My eye."

Tanya ran her fingers over the deep scars that would forever mark her skin, "What about it? Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, "I can see everything. When you guys are on my right I can see your every move. Like right now I can see Rosalie watching us from the back porch. Carlisle is a little further away with Esme. Carmen and Eleazar are looking at me like I grew a second head. Emmett is grinning from the back yard and Jasper is trying to calm his hyper mate that obviously has something to tell me. Kate and Irina are glaring at Laurent because he knew about some of this and didn't tell them."

Tanya stared at her mate with her jaw slightly open. The girl hadn't moved her head and her eyes had been staring at her the whole time. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face, "You threw Laurent across a room?"

Laughter echoed out from the house as a growl split the air. Bella smiled, "Yeah. He landed on the bed though and I fell on the floor."

Tanya chuckled, "We have all the time in the world to figure this out Bella. It's not a bad thing."

She frowned, "How is it not?"

Tanya tightened her hold on the girl, "You are still my Bella."

She shrugged and began playing with Tanya's fingers as the vampire tried to control her temper, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get these?" Tanya ran her fingers over the purple bruises on her wrist.

She shook her head. She didn't know how to tell her, she was still processing it herself. So she frowned and asked, "Do you miss Alaska?"

Tanya eyed her mate and smiled, "Yes and no."

Bella looked up at her, "Why?"

"Yes because I love our house and no because you are here." She kissed Bella's cheek.

They sat together for a few hours asking each other questions and learning so much more about each other. As the sun began to set Bella's cell phone rang and she answered it, "Hello?"

Sam's voice was strained, "Bella can you come to the house? We need to talk."

She glanced at Tanya for a moment and saw the vampire's eyes darken slightly, "Can we make it quick?"

"Sure. There's just a few things we need to clear up. Emily will be waiting for you, I'll meet you there." There was a click as he hung up.

She looked up at Tanya, "I'll be back as quick as I can. I promise if I'm more than twenty minutes I'll call."

Tanya wanted to say no. She wanted to hold onto her mate and not let her go. They were finally getting closer and every time those wolves got involved they made Bella hesitate more. She wanted to forbid her from going to the Rez at all let alone spending any time alone with those mangy mutts.

Instead she nodded, "Please be careful and call me."

Bella nodded and stood, walking a few feet away before turning back and hurrying quickly back to her. She dropped down onto her knees and kissed the vampire hard on the lips before getting up and running to the Mercedes. Tanya couldn't help the smile that lit her face as she blurred to the drive way to watch her car disappear down the road.

.

.

As Bella drove to the Rez she couldn't help but glance out at the window, hoping to see Tanya running beside her. There was no Tanya but what she did see was a large black wolf keeping up with her the moment she crossed the border. A flash of red caught her eye just behind the black wolf and she slammed on the brakes as the flash of red now stood in the middle of the road.

She stared at Victoria as she gripped the wheel tightly and her heart rate kicked into high gear. The red head grinned at her, showing her teeth, and then blurred to the car. She jumped on the hood and sent her fist right through the glass windshield. Bella covered her face to protect from the flying glass but some managed to get through. She felt the little stings as she dropped her arms.

The black wolf snapped at Victoria and Bella exited the car as more wolves appeared. They began backing an angry Victoria away and Bella ran into the forest, knowing that someone would bring the car to her. A small grey wolf caught up to her and ran beside her as she seemed to blur in and out of the trees.

She ran until she made it to Emily and Sam's, Emily spotting her before Kim and rushed outside as Kim followed, "What's wrong Bella?"

She was trying to get her breath back from the long run but she shook her head, "In the woods," She put her hand over the ache in her chest, "The animal attacks aren't that."

Emily frowned, "How do you know?"

She looked right at her as her body shook, "She's a red head named Victoria and she wants me."

"Why?" Sam asked, walking quickly towards her, as the wolves began to arrive, including Jacob.

"James attacked last year and Alice, Jasper, and Emmett killed him. Victoria wants me because she thinks I am Edwards mate. Mate for a mate." She sat down where she was in the dirt as Emily brought her a water bottle.

"That explains the smells we caught. She's been circling the town and the village." Sam said thoughtfully.

Bella nodded as Emily rubbed her back, "The Cullen's and the Denali's are too much for her and now she knows about the wolves so she's going to try to find another way through."

Sam looked over at a few wolves, "Spread out but stick close. Circle the village again." He looked down at her as the wolves disappeared, "Thank you."

She nodded, "Have you seen Tanya yet?"

Sam smiled, "She and I had a little meeting at the border this morning about Jacob. She said she was off for a hunt before she went home to you."

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "Thank you."

He tossed her the keys to the Mercedes that was now in front of his house, "Anytime Bella, but we need to talk about what happened with Jacob earlier."

She nodded still trying to slow her breathing, "Right."

She explained to him about her eye and the strength, "And I think I ran way to fast to get here."

He chuckled, "Yeah I saw that through Seth." He glanced over at Emily, "When I hurt Emily nothing happened to her so I'm not sure."

Bella frowned down at her wrist, "I was bitten last year by James when he tried to kill me but Edward sucked the venom out."

Sam looked down at the teeth marks that shimmered on her skin, "When did all of this start?"

"After Jacob," she motioned to her face.

Emily frowned, "Maybe that interacted with any vampire venom that was left over in her system."

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure but one thing is for sure, you aren't safe by yourself right now Bella. It would be best if you stayed close to your vampires."

She nodded and he pulled her to her feet, "Thank you Sam. Please be careful out here."

He nodded as he smiled at her, "You too. I'll be in touch."

She slipped into the Mercedes and drove back across the border, straight to the Cullen's house. Her eyes kept wandering to make sure Victoria wasn't anywhere near her. When she parked her door was jerked open so hard she thought it would fall off. She was pulled into Tanya's arms so fast it made her head spin, the vampire checking her quickly for injury.

A low growl began deep inside the vampires chest, "What happened?"

"I need to talk to Carlisle." She said as she shook her head.

Tanya nodded, "He's in the house."

She led Tanya inside by the hand and found everyone waiting for her in the living room, "Victoria is here." Growls erupted from the Cullen's and Laurent.

"Where?" He asked angrily.

She hesitated for a moment, "I sort of almost ran her over."

Laurent blurred to her, "Why didn't you call?"

Tanya jerked Bella into her body, growling at Laurent warningly, "Back off."

Carmen and Eleazar blurred between Bella and Laurent with low growls rumbling in their chests.

Bella stood in front of Tanya and leaned back against her, pulling the vampire's hands around her waist, "I was too busy running for my life while the wolves chased her off. Sam said they caught a strange scent that circled the Rez and Forks and it belongs to her. There are too many of you for her to outright attack and now with the wolves, she's trying to find a way in."

Tanya frowned, "Why is this Victoria trying to get into Forks?"

Bella shared a look with the Cullen's and Tanya growled angrily, pulling her tighter against her body, "Why are you all looking at her that way?"

Bella spoke quietly, "Can everyone leave us for a while, please?"

Carlisle nodded, "We won't be too far. We'll do a circle and find her scent."

The room emptied in a blink and Bella pulled Tanya upstairs quickly to the woman's room. She guided the blonde to the bed and they stretched out together. She knew she needed a way to keep Tanya from getting overly angry and could think of only one way to do it. She quickly swung her leg over Tanya's hips and straddled the unmoving vampire, running on instinct and the need to be closer.

"I need to tell you something but I also need you to listen carefully without anger."

Tanya grinned at her, "You have my unwavering attention, moja láska. " She ran her hands up Bella's tight thighs and a low purr rumbled in her chest."

Bella's mind started going fuzzy so she gripped the vampire's wrists and pinned them above Tanya's head, watching her eyes shift to black instatnly. She swallowed hard as her body began to ache for the woman beneath her. She lowered her forehead down to rest against Tanya's and smiled.

Tanya began to pur as she wrapped her arms around Bella, tightening her hold on the girl as the demon inside calmed and settled inside finally, after a thousand years, at peace. Bella smiled as she lightly kissed her on the lips.

When she opened her eyes Bella jerked back, startled, "I'm sorry." She started to move off the vampire.

Tanya gripped her tighter rendering her unable to move.

"Tanya let go." She tried to move but it was no use against the vampire's strength. "Tanya?"

Tanya looked up at her, "You are my mate Bella. I am not letting you go." She flipped the girl onto her back, settling firmly between her legs. "I love you Isabella."

Tanya opened her mouth to speak but Bella captured her lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a while. When Tanya finally opened her eyes to look down at her young mate she asked, "Are you going to tell me about this Victoria?"

Bella pushed on her shoulder and the vampire rolled to her back bringing the girl back on top of her. Bella pinned her wrists above her head again and she felt the need begin to throb again.

"Will you listen to everything first?" she dipped her head to kiss Tanya's cheek.

Tanya smiled, "If you keep doing that, then yes."

She dipped her head to kiss the cool smooth skin just behind and below Tanya's ear, "Did Laurent tell you anything about her?"

Tanya gripped Bella's hips as she turned her head slightly to expose her neck to her mate, "Just that she was in his old coven."

Bella ran her teeth along the expanse of neck that the vampire had given her access to and grinned at the moan she received, "Victoria was James' mate. The same James that tried to kill me last year."

Tanya froze beneath her, realization setting in, and she bit down on the skin of her neck causing the vampire to gasp as she sucked on it as hard as she could. She could feel Tanya's hips begin to move as she moaned in pleasure. Tanya flipped Bella onto her back so fast the room spun and kissed her hard as she circled her hips between the girls legs. Bella couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth, breaking the kiss for a moment as she tried to think clearly. Tanya's teeth gently bit down on Bella's neck and she sucked the skin into her mouth, grinning when the girl beneath her moaned in pleasure and gripped her hips tightly with her thighs.

When Tanya pulled back she could feel the tension in her neck where the vampire had been sucking and she glared at her, "If I have a hickey and Laurent sees it, you are going to regret it."

Tanya smirked, "Prove it." She flipped them back over and raised her own arms above her head.

Bella grinned, "No touching." Tanya nodded, her black eyes watching her mate's every move.

She moved down the gorgeous woman's body and lifted her shirt slightly, allowing full access to the bare skin on her abdomen. She placed a kiss before sliding her tongue down to the waist band of the designer jeans the vampire was wearing.

Tanya groaned, "Bella please. I love you. I'll do anything."

"Don't move." When Tanya nodded she dipped her tongue just a bit lower and then said, "She's wants me dead for revenge for her mate."

Bella sprinted from the room and took the stairs two at a time before jumping down the last four. Landing in a run she made it to the Mercedes and had the door open before a hand slammed into the door, closing it and leaving it caved in. Tanya pinned her against the vehicle with black eyes.

"You are not leaving my sight ever again." Her voice was cold.

Bella nodded as Tanya leaned into her, firmly pressing her body into her mates. Bella couldn't stop her hands from running down Tanya's sides and over to her ass. A soothing rumble started in Tanya's chest, vibrating her own, as she purred. She closed her eyes as Tanya's nose ran along her shoulder to her collarbone.

"You are mine." Tanya said huskily.

Bella nodded quickly but couldn't speak, she could only focus on Tanya's body against hers.

"If you're done claiming your mate, we have a problem to deal with." Laurent said with a smirk.

Bella was the first to answer this time, "Fuck. Off."

Tanya sighed as she pushed away from her mate and glared at him, "I wasn't done but I'll post pone it." She turned back to Bella with lust filled eyes, "For now."

Bella glared at him as she followed Tanya towards the house, "Cock blocker."

He grinned at her, "Lint licker."

Bella stopped and stared at Tanya's ass as she climbed the stairs to the porch, "Yes my friend. Yes I am."

He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "That makes two of us."

"If you want to keep that arm Laurent, you will stop touching my unclaimed mate." Tanya nearly snarled.

Laurent quickly dropped his arm in a blur.

"Laurent stop tormenting Tanya and get over here." Irina said from the doorway with a smirk.

Bella chuckled as he took a step and she made a whip noise. He glared at her for a moment before he glanced back at his mate then back to Bella, "Yes my friend. Yes I am."

They laughed as they climbed the stairs together and joined their mates to discuss a plan of action.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

And yes vampires can sleep and eat and everything else!

.

* * *

.

Bella stood in the lunch line as Jessica talked quickly about the upcoming spring break dance. It would take place the Friday before spring break started and it was all most of the school was talking about. It had been two days since her encounter with Victoria and returning to school had been difficult. Tanya was overly protective now and when they weren't in classes they were glued at the hip. She wasn't complaining of course, she enjoyed the closeness they had developed because of it. Nights were spent laying in bed asking questions about Tanya's past and learning about thousands of years worth of history and science.

The only problem was the closer they became the more she was having trouble being away from the blonde. Tanya hadn't hunted since that day and she was in desperate need of it. She thought about that morning when she had to force her mate to go for a hunt.

While she had showered in the bathroom she could hear the voices in her bedroom becoming louder as an arguement had arisen. Tanya's angry voice made her smiled, "I'm not leaving her for one second."

"You need to hunt Tanya. You won't be any good if your weak." Irina snapped.

Bella heard the growl as she quickly dressed and entered her room still wet from the warm shower. Tanya turned to her with black eyes and suddenly Laurent was between them, "Tanya stop."

Bella stared at Tanya with a smirk, "You need to hunt to keep up your strength."

She heard the playful growl from her mate before Tanya said carefully, "Everyone out. Now."

Laurent shook his head, "Not a chance. Not until you've fed."

Bella placed a hand on her friends arm, "It's okay. Let me talk to her for a moment."

He grimaced at her but nodded before he and Irina disappeared. Tanya was on her in an instant, lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around Tanya's waist as the vampire carried her to the bed. She loved the feel of Tanya on top of her as they kissed, it felt perfect and she knew they were meant for each other.

Tanya trailed her tongue along her neck and she could feel the throb begin. She shook her head to clear it and said, "Tanya you need to hunt. I'll be okay until you get back. Victoria won't try anything yet."

Tanya shook her head as she pulled back, "No. I won't leave you."

Bella pushed on her mates shoulder and Tanya rolled, pulling her on top of her body. "Tanya, " she said as she straddled her and ran her hands down her chest, "I need you to hunt. I want you healthy and strong so you don't get hurt." She slid her hand between them over her vampire's jeans and cupped her.

Tanya groaned as a warmth met her fingers and she grinned down at the woman, "Please do this for me."

Tanya growled, "That is cheating." She raised her hips to press firmly against Bella's hand.

She smirked at her, "Please go hunting. If you leave now that means you can _come_," she pressed harder against the wet heat under hand and moved her hand slightly, "back to me sooner."

Tanya's eyes rolled back in her head as her breathing became more shallow, her need increasing with the feeling of her mate. Suddenly Bella's body was gone from above her and she growled as she looked over at her, standing near her closet, "You're getting better control."

Bella nodded and grinned, "Now go. I meant what I said."

Tanya growled as she sat up, "Fine. I want someone with you all day."

Alice appeared with a smile, "Don't worry Tanya. I'll keep her safe."

Tanya blurred to her mate and kissed her, "I'll be back as quick as I can."

Bella cupped her face and smiled, "I'll be waiting for you."

After one more quick kiss Tanya disappeared with her sister and Laurent. Bella had finished getting dressed before Alice had claimed her arm and began talking about the spring break dance.

"Bella are you listening?" Jessica asked.

She shook her head and frowned, "Uh, yeah."

"So then what do you say? About coming with us to Port Angeles for dress shopping."

She shrugged, "I guess."

"Good. It'll be just like the last time. We'll leave right after school." Jessica began going over details about what she was looking for.

Bella rolled her eyes at Angela and the girl chuckled. They spent all of lunch trying to calm Jessica before Alice appeared to walk her to class. Bella shook her head as she walked beside the pixie, "Where have you been? I could have used saving from that."

Alice grinned, "I know." She tapped her head.

She narrowed her eyes at the girl, "You stayed away on purpose?"

Alice laughed, "I was just outside."

Bella stormed away from the girl into her classroom. When the day was done she met Angela and Jessica at Angela's car just as Alice walked their way. Bella grinned at Jessica, "We should go."

"Should we invite Alice?" Angela asked.

Bella shook her head as they all entered the car, "She's got date night with Jasper tonight but we should hurry so we don't miss the prime shopping time."

Jessica agreed and quickly pulled out of the parking lot as Bella heard the soft growl from Alice when she rolled the window down. She knew Tanya would be angry but in a way she was tired of having to be watched constantly. It was different when it was Tanya. She could be with Tanya all day and it still didn't feel like it was enough.

She shrugged it off and joined Angela and Jessica in dress talk to escape from the reality of what was coming over the next few weeks. They went to four different stores before they made an impromptu trip to Seattle. The mall was going to be the only place Jessica would find what she wanted and Bella agreed, forgetting for a while that there was a psychotic vampire there that wanted her dead.

She wanted to be normal for one night before her time of being normal was lost forever, so they were on the road heading to Seattle before anyone even decided on it.

.

.

Alice shook her head as fear took hold of her. Jasper tried to sooth his mate but he knew it wouldn't do any good. "I never should have let her go. I should have followed."

He shook his head, "It's not your fault. You said yourself it would be uneventful."

"What would be uneventful?" Tanya asked from the doorway to the Cullen house. She glanced around for her mate and then frowned, "Where's Bella?"

Alice stood behind Jasper, "Everything was fine. They were just going dress shopping and I made sure that she would be okay."

Tanya's eyes darkened as they narrowed on Alice, "Where is she Alice?"

"They were in Port Angeles looking at dresses and then…" she trailed off.

Tanya blurred to the girl and gripped her arms tightly, "What?"

Jasper growled warningly as Alice shook her head, "They disappeared."

Tanya felt hallow, "When?"

Alice frowned, "Just now. Everything was going fine. She was happy and then just… Nothing." She squeaked as Tanya let her go.

Tanya turned to the window as she closed her eyes, feeling for the mate bond. It was like a rope that tethered her to the girl. She let her emotions control her as the rope entered her mind, Bella's smiling face appearing as she laughed. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, before turning her rage on Alice.

.

.

Bella shook her head at Angela, "Not gonna lie, but hell to the no."

Angela laughed as Jessica frowned, "Oh come on Bella. It'll drive Tanya wild." She sang with a grin.

Bella shook her head, "She would kill me for just buying it."

The two girls laughed as Bella suddenly felt like someone was pulling on her mind and she rubbed her head. A strong anger filled her body and she had to clench her teeth to keep from going into a rage. She shook her head as the overwhelming anger began to rise.

"You okay Bella?" Angela asked with a frown.

Bella nodded and gave half a smile, "Yeah, I need to make a call. I'll be right back."

The two girls nodded happily and went back to the dresses as she slipped around the corner and exited the store into the main part of the mall. She dialed Tanya's number and frowned when she didn't answer. Alice didn't answer either and panic began to set into her chest. Carmen and Eleazar were next on her list and Carmen answered on the first ring.

"Hello Bella."

"Carmen are you at home?" she asked quickly.

"No dear, why? Are you okay?" she asked with worry.

"No. I'm at the mall in Seattle but I feel strange."

Eleazar's voice was suddenly in her ear, "What kind of strange?"

"Anger, a lot of anger, like I'm enraged about something but I don't know what." She explained.

"What were you doing when this feeling came over you?" he asked and she could hear the sound of wind in the background.

"I was just dress shopping with Angela and Jessica."

Voices filtered into the background noise over the phone before he said, "Does Tanya know where you are?"

She jumped a foot in the air as she spun around to face the man that had spoken behind her and yet over the phone as well. Her heart lodged in her throat as fear squeezed her chest tightly, the rage instantly fading. Her breathing erratic she glared at him, "Why do all of you insist on sneaking up on me?"

Eleazar laughed as Carmen smacked his arm as she appeared next to him. She frowned at Bella, "Does she?"

Bella frowned, "Shouldn't Alice have seen the decision to come here?"

Before they could answer Angela and Jessica exited the store, "Bella, hey we were going to hit the food court."

She smiled at them, "Something has come up so I'm gonna go."

Angela grinned, "Tanya related?"

Bella smirked at her, "You could say that."

The girls laughed and Jessica waved, "See you tomorrow Bella."

She walked with Eleazar and Carmen towards the exit, "Why would Tanya be angry and better question how am I feeling it? I shouldn't be able to until I'm turned I thought."

Eleazar nodded, "True but you have never been a normal human Bella. The mate bond is strong, allowing you to feel the other. I know what Carmen is feeling, although not as strong as she feels it."

Carmen smiled as she took his hand, "Same for me. It is a way of communicating with your mate without having to speak. You and Tanya have a very strong bond already which normally doesn't happen until at least a decade of being together."

Bella grinned at that. "So then why would she be enraged? Alice would have seen the decision to come here and told Tanya."

Carmen nodded, "Let's get outside and we'll call her."

They crossed the mall as she said, "I tried calling her and Alice but neither answered."

Carmen frowned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket as they exited the mall, "I'll try." When she received no answer she called Esme. "Hello Esme. Where is Tanya?"

Bella glanced over at the parking lot and frowned. Standing near the edge stood a boy with brown hair and red eyes. Their eyes met and the boy's head cocked to the side, questioningly. She smoothed her face as she held the vampire's eyes, refusing to let him intimidate her. She refused to back down from the challenge that he was posing to her. As she holds his gaze she can feel panic begin to grip her chest, fear filling every part of her being. Riley Biers grinned at her before finally turning around and disappearing into the city streets.

Eleazar seemed to appear in front of her instantly as he shouted, "Bella?"

She jumped, startled, "What?"

"What were you staring at?" he asked, his face creased with worry.

She frowned, "You didn't see him?"

He turned to look where she had been staring, "See who?"

Carmen pulled Bella tight against her, "There was no one there Bella."

"He was standing right over there." She insisted.

Carmen smiled softly at her, "It's been a long day. Let's get you home. Tanya is very worried about you."

"Have you heard from her?" she asked.

Carmen and Eleazar shared a worried look and then Eleazar nodded with a smile, "She's at home and really wants to see you."

Bella nodded and allowed Eleazar to carry her back to Forks. When they arrived at the bottom of the Cullen driveway she asked him to stop.

When she was back on her feet she frowned up at him, "Do you guys not believe me?"

Carmen frowned as she shook her head and she spoke as they started walking slowly up the drive, "It's not that we don't believe you Bella, but we didn't see anything there. I was talking to Tanya and Eleazar was trying to get your attention. He checked the entire area but didn't see anything."

She frowned, "How is that possible? Riley Biers was standing across the parking lot from us."

Eleazar turned to her quickly, "Was he a vampire?" At her nod he said, "Then it may be possible he has a gift as well."

Carmen frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Much like our Amazonian friend Zafrina, he might be able to create illusions that he wants the intended target to see. He may or may not have been standing there."

Bella frowned, "How is that possible when Edward couldn't read my mind and Kate's shock doesn't work on me?"

"It might not have been aimed at you."

Carmen growled, "Which means he made it so we couldn't see him. I'm so sorry Bella."

She frowned, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Eleazar nodded, "You would have been very vulnerable to attack because we could not see."

She felt her anger rising, she stopped walking, "You can't keep blaming yourself for things you cannot control."

Carmen rubbed her shoulders, "It's okay Bella."

She jerked away from Carmen and said loudly, "No."

"What's going on?" Tanya blurred down the porch stairs.

"Trying to save me is going to get someone hurt or worse." She sighed.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Tanya snapped at Bella.

"You?" Bella turned and shook her head, "Worried is a fucking understatement of what I have felt."

"Bella, where are you going?" Tanya caught her hand.

She jerked away, "To Charlie's."

Tanya growled, "You aren't going anywhere without me."

Bella shook her head, "Yes I am. I'm not a child."

"I never said you were but you are acting like one." Tanya snapped.

Anger flared in Bella's chest as she spun to the vampire, "Then go find someone older."

"Maybe I will." Tanya snapped angrily.

She instantly regretted it as a pain like she's never felt before exploded in her chest. She froze as Bella glanced back at her for a moment, a tear sliding down her cheek before she turned and ran. Tanya took a step but Esme grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her around.

"You've done enough." She snarled at her.

Tanya jerked her hand away, "Stay out of it Esme."

Carlisle appeared between them, "Let's all calm down."

Irina shook her head, "Bella wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for all of you." She snapped at the doctor.

Growls erupted all around as both family's appeared. Kate snarled, "You are the ones that broke her trust. How is she supposed to trust anyone after what you all did to her?"

Rosalie shook her head, "We did nothing to her."

Eleazar growled, "Of course you did. Edward left her in the woods alone and cold. She had no choice but to turn to the wolves and now you all just carry on as if nothing happened."

Alice shook her head, "If that is the case then Tanya should have known not to say the exact same thing Edward did when he showed up here a few weeks ago."

Tanya's spun around to face Alice, "What? When was he here?"

Jasper sighed, "It's how Bella got the bruises."

Tanya felt like her chest was being ripped open as Bella's pain strengthened and over powered her own. She clutched her chest and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

"Where's Laurent?" Emmett asked suddenly.

.

.

Bella sprinted into the woods as Laurent chased her. He blurred to her but every time he thought he had caught up she was suddenly further ahead of him. He growled as he chased her all the way to the treaty line and then stopped. She was across the border and had disappeared into the forest. He hesitated for a moment and a large reddish furred wolf growled at him, stopping him from following. The wolf sprinted after Bella as Laurent could do nothing but watch.

Bella didn't stop running until she was on the beach staring out over the water. A cold wind had picked up and she shivered slightly. She knew deep down that Tanya had only said that in anger but she couldn't stop the pain. It wasn't the first time she heard something like that.

"Bella?"

She sighed, "Go away Jacob."

"Are you okay?" he approached her slowly.

She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, "How did we get here Jacob?"

He stood beside her and stared out at the water, "You fell in love with a vampire and I'm a jealous machine that can't seem to let go of the old days."

Bella snorted as she looked at him. Slowly they began to laugh until they collapsed in the sand, laughing hysterically. Tears rolled down her face and she wasn't sure if she was crying or laughing anymore. When they calmed Jacob grinned at her.

"I miss this."

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her knees, "Me too but who knew back then you are a big dog and I'm mated to a vampire."

He sighed, "Things won't be the same without you here."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

He looked directly into her eyes, "You're going to be a vampire anyway so why wait."

Her heart beat faster in her chest, "What are you talking about?"

"It's time Bella." a voice said behind them.

Bella spun in the sand and her eyes widened as Edward held his hand out to her, "I'm sorry for what I said when I was here last. Having Tanya's scent all over you was an unexpected surprise and seeing my family that I didn't know was here was a shock."

She stood quickly and shook her head as she backed away from him, "Why are you here?"

"You and I can be together now. I'll take you all over the world Bella." he smiled as he took a step towards her.

"Tanya is my mate Edward. You being here is breaking the treaty." She took another step back.

"I allowed him to come here Bella." Jacob said as he stood. "I am the rightful alpha of the pack. Only I can say who is allowed and whose not."

She stared at him in horror, "You're the reason Victoria knows about Alice. The reason Victoria was able to find me on the road that night she tried to attack. Sam must have seen it in your thoughts and came to me. That's why he was following me."

Jacob nodded and Edward smiled, "Jacob and I figured it would be the only way for you to come with me."

She ignored Edward and frowned at Jacob, "Why Jake?"

"I am right for you Bella but you are so caught up in Tanya that you can't see it. I thought I finally had you when he left but I see now that I'll never have you." He looked at her sadly.

"We don't have much time Bella. Soon Sam will be alerted and he'll come looking for me." Edward blurred to her and gripped her wrist, "We have to go."

She shook her head as she tried to pull away. He grinned at her as she struggled but couldn't get free, "It'll all be over soon Bella. You know you can't fight me."

Jacob frowned, "Your fear always kept us apart Bella."

She froze.

Her fear had kept her from a lot of things, Tanya being the most important one. All Tanya had ever done was show her love and compassion, and she had let the fear of being hurt get in the way. Fear and trust are the same thing. Both keep you from things and both are deceiving. She shoved the fear away and focused on what she knew with all her heart.

"Tanya." She said.

Edward frowned, "What?"

She raised her head slowly and grinned evilly at him, "Tanya."

She slammed her fist into his chest, ignoring the pain in her hand that vibrated up her arm. He flew backwards through the air and disappeared into the forest. She turned to Jacob's shocked face, "You're right Jacob. Fear kept me from a lot of things but Tanya isn't going to be one of them."

She blurred up the beach towards the road as he shifted with a growl. Edward was already blurring at her from the tree line and she couldn't help but shake her head at the two. They launched at her at the same time and she dropped into a split. The sound of thunder sounded over her head as the two beasts collided and she blurred to her feet.

They crashed to the ground as she blurred through the village and stopped at Sam's house. She pounded on the door until he opened. "I get it now."

He frowned at her as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, "Get what?"

"I have company and I'm sure you'll want the first chance to kill him." She turned as Jacob and Edward ran out of the trees.

Sam growled as he pulled her behind him, "Edward you have broken the treaty."

Edward grinned at him, "The great grandson of Ephraim Black would like to disagree."

A snarl ripped from Sam as he shifted, sending a howl to the other wolves. The thundering of feet echoed in the forest around them as the pack gathered. Emily stood beside Bella.

"Why does everything have to happen in my front yard?"

Bella chuckled, "Esme says the same thing sometimes."

Edward eyed the wolves, "This isn't over Sam."

The wolves launched into attack as Jacob and Edward ran into the trees. Sam shifted back, "Jacob has broken from the pack Bella. You need to alert Tanya."

She nodded at him, "Mind if I borrow a few wolves? I have the uses down but I'm only human."

He nodded, "Paul and Jarrod will follow until your safe." She nodded and smiled at Emily before she blurred to the wolves.

.

.

Tanya sat on the porch with her head in her hands as Kate paced back and forth, "Can't we just go get her?"

Laurent shook his head, "The wolves are guarding the line."

"Not for the reasons you think." Bella said as she and two wolves stepped out of the forest.

Tanya blurred to her feet, "Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

She blurred to the vampire and kissed her deeply. When she pulled back she smiled at her, "I love you Tanya."

A small gasp left the blonde's mouth.

She grinned, "I'm sorry for everything but I understand now."

Tanya frowned at her mate, "Understand what?"

She shook her head, "Later. We have bigger problems." She turned back to the wolves, "Thank you and Paul if you see him, kill him for me."

The large grey wolf appeared to grin as saliva dripped from his mouth before he followed the other back to the Rez. When she turned back to Tanya, the blonde asked, "Kill who?"

The family appeared on the porch as Bella looked up at Carlisle, "Edward."

Pain crossed the doctors face, "Why?"

"He crossed the line and attacked me on the Rez, with Jacob's help."

Tanya snarled, "I'll kill him."

Bella shook her head, "Carlisle, Edward and Jacob are the ones who allowed Victoria to attack me that night I went to the Rez. They let her come after me. Sam caught it at the last second and that was how he got to me in time."

Defeat appeared on his face as Esme cried silently. Tanya pulled her against her body and took her wrist gently in her hand, "Are you okay?"

She smiled at her mate, "I am now. I finally understand that fear was keeping me in a constant war with myself, what I was supposed to want and what I need. Fear and trust are both deceiving and that kept me from loving you so I wouldn't get hurt."

Tanya nodded, "Now?"

She smirked at her mate, "We have all eternity for me to make it up to you. I love you Tanya and I will never let that go."

Tanya gripped her tighter as happiness spread through her body. She kissed her young mate with all her love and after a few minutes she heard someone clear their throat. She ignored it until Bella pulled back and she growled.

"Everyone needs to hunt tonight. In the coming days we have some big decisions to make and you're all gonna need your strength."

Tanya frowned, "What decisions?"

She turned to her, "I'd rather talk to you about them in private before I bring them up with everyone else. I don't know how you're going to react."

Tanya nodded with a smile, "Of course."

Carmen clapped her hands once, "Alright. Tanya hunted earlier so she can stay with Bella. The rest of us will go hunt and meet back here in the morning."

Esme wiped her eyes and nodded, "All of you have missed enough school, especially you Bella."

She nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Tanya took her hand and led her up to the bedroom as everyone left. As she pulled Bella into her room the girl jerked on her hand spinning her around with such a force that she crashed into the girl's body gently, barely able to stop herself in time. Excitement crashed into her body as she stared at Bella in shock.

Bella grinned as she kissed her before pulling back, "It's been you the whole time."

Tanya frowned, "What-" she gasped as Bella picked her up as if she were light as a feather.

Bella blurred to the bed and laid Tanya back on it, laying between her legs. Tanya was having a hard time controlling her need as she stared up at Bella, "What do you mean?"

Bella grinned down at her, "You give me the strength for everything. You are the reason I have the strength to stand up for myself, the strength to fight." She leaned down to kiss her before shifting to straddle the blonde.

Bella sat up and Tanya watched every move she made as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall from her shoulders before tossing it across the room. She sat up and ran her hands up her young mate's back, noticing the tight muscles that hadn't been there before.

Bella reached to the bottom of Tanya's shirt and stopped as she looked in her eyes, "May I?"

In all her one thousand plus years, she had never been asked beforehand. She wanted tonight to be perfect with Bella but she was already struggling with her control. She nodded and Bella pulled the shirt over her head before tossing it to land with hers.

She inhaled Bella's scent deeply as she watched her young mate place her hands on her shoulders before slowing sliding them downwards to her breasts. She moaned as Bella's thumbs slid gently over her sensitive nubs and she had to focus on the control she was quickly losing.

Bella laid her back gently and kissed a trail down the middle of her chest before following that same line back up with her tongue. Before she knew what was happening Bella was below her and her tongue dipped just passed the waist band of her jeans as she unbuttoned them. She kept her dark eyes on her mate as she lifted her hips for the girl to pull the rest of her clothes off.

"Bella I don't know if I can control myself." She said slightly out of breath.

She grinned up at Tanya as she ran her tongue along the inside of the vampire's thigh, climbing higher before she stopped just short of where she was aiming, "I love you Tanya."

Before the blonde could speak she slipped her tongue between the slick folds and touched her core. Tanya's moan echoed around the room as her fingers wrapped in Bella's hair tightly. She grinned as Tanya's hips began to move in rhythm with her slow tongue movements and the moans grew louder.

She laid there for hours as she brought her mate closer and closer to the edge without allowing her to fall just yet. Tanya had been struggling with her control for hours and she was on the brink of losing it, "Bella please. Please don't stop."

She knew that Tanya wouldn't be able to hold on much longer as she ran her tongue along the length of her and her legs began to shake. She circled and flicked until Tanya's breathing was almost nonexistent and she sucked the throbbing soft core into her mouth. She slid two fingers into Tanya's center as the vampire gasped and she sucked harder.

Tanya's scream split the silent night all around the house as her soft muscles' clenched around Bella's fingers pulling her deeper still. She pulled back as Tanya was about to peak the second time and she slid up the blonde's firm body to kiss her as she plunged deeper again, pressing harder against the little spot that made Tanya cry out for more. Tanya's nails split the skin on her back but she didn't care as she felt her mate's body spasm underneath her in ecstasy.

She watched as Tanya relaxed underneath her exhausted from the multiple hard orgasms and Bella kissed her softly on the lips, watching her sleep. She pulled the sheets up over her mate and slipped downstairs to the kitchen.

Laurent , Kate, and Irina grinned at her as she entered the room. "I don't think I've ever heard Tanya scream that loud before."

She smirked at the blonde woman, "I know all the right spots to hit."

Laurent laughed, "I bet."

She sat at the island counter as Irina began to cook, "So I thought you three were supposed to go hunting."

Laurent sat next to her, "We did. We stayed close by."

She nodded and watched the woman in front of her, "I saw Riley Biers."

Kate froze, "When?"

"Seattle, at the mall with Carmen and Eleazar." As she ate she explained what had happened.

Laurent frowned, "She could be creating a newborn army."

Jasper appeared with Alice, "That would explain the disappearances. If she's creating an army of newborns it won't be easy to hide it for long."

Bella frowned at Alice, "Jacob is the reason you can't see Victoria making a decision. She knows you can't see the wolves."

Carlisle appeared with Esme, "She has the advantage at the moment but we have the numbers."

"We also have the strength of the wolves." Emmett said as he and Rosalie appeared.

She nodded, "Sam is all for a truce right now. Edward and Jacob have forced his hand to keep the tribe safe."

Eleazar sat beside her, "Can we trust some of them won't turn on us?"

Carmen nodded from beside him, "What if some of them have decided to join Jacob? He is the rightful Alpha."

She shook her head, "The moment he began working with Edward to kill me he broke that trust."

"Neither of them will get anywhere near you Bella." Tanya said from the doorway.

Bella swallowed hard as her eyebrows rose at Tanya, standing there in Bella's sweats and button down shirt. She couldn't speak as she stared at her mate and Kate leaned over to her with a grin, "Now you know why she wanted you in her clothes."

All she could do was nod as Tanya walked to her, "You've had enough shop talk for one day. You need your sleep for school tomorrow."

Emmett snorted, "You just want to get her back in bed again."

Laurent laughed, "Just don't break the bed. I don't want to listen to any squeaking all night."

"It'll sound like a mouse being crushed to death." Emmett began making squeaking noises before he and Laurent doubled over in laughter as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Bella smirked at the two boys as Tanya growled, "At least I know how to pleasure my mate without looking like a pussy in the process." Tanya's growl stopped as she began to grin widely.

The two vampires glanced at their mates, who conveniently found something more interesting to look at as the entire house laughed, while Tanya pulled her back up the stairs to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **This story is rated M for a reason. Trigger warnings to many things are present in this story.

I don't own Twilight.

I just like to play around in different worlds with them :)

.

* * *

.

Bella parked Tanya's Mercedes in her usual spot in front of the school and chuckled at the look on Jessica's face. She beeped the car locked as Angela approached her with a grin, "Morning Bella."

"Morning Angela." She raised her eyebrows at Jessica, "Something wrong?"

The girl stuttered for words causing everyone to laugh. She grunted once before spinning on her heel and stomping off towards the building. Mike shook his head as his laughter subsided, "She's just jealous that not only did you have Cullen chasing you but now you have his cousin Denali on you."

The sarcastic side of her was tempted to tell him just how on point his statement was but she bit her tongue to refrain.

"Oh she'll get over it." Angela snapped angrily, "For once it's not all about her and she can't handle it."

Eric grinned and fanned himself with his folder, "A little steamed there Angela?"

She grimaced at him, "Come on. If the spot light isn't on her she gets pissy."

Bella sat on the hood of the Mercedes as the Cullen's arrived, "Way to go Angela."

Lauren chuckled, "Who knew you had some spitfire in you."

Angela rolled her eyes at them, "I'm just tired of her attitude when she doesn't get her way."

Bella frowned, "What exactly did you two do after I left the mall?"

Angela clenched her fists at her side, "She kept going on and on about how Tanya is all over you."

"I wouldn't say she's all over me exactly," Bella shrugged.

Laughter erupted from the boys and Tyler elbowed her in the ribs, "How exactly is she all over you then?"

Bella pushed his shoulder hard enough to knock him off the car beside her. Angela smiled and shook her head, "She's just jealous that they like you when they wouldn't talk to anyone else until you got here."

Mike hopped up on the car beside her and threw his arm around her shoulders, "She's just a natural."

Bella and Angela rolled their eyes at him. She glanced over at the now parked Cullen vehicles and watched excitedly as Tanya stepped out of Rosalie's BMW. Golden eyes instantly landed on her and she smiled widely. Bella chuckled before turning back to her group.

"So the upcoming dance," Mike nudged her, "We're all meeting at the gym at eight."

She shrugged, "I don't know if I'm going."

"Why?" Angela asked.

Before she could answer the bell rang and she sighed in relief. They all made their way to their classes and she couldn't help looking over at Tanya before she slipped into the building. The morning passed smoothly and when lunch arrived she was anxious to see Tanya.

Angela hurried up to her in the hallway at her locker, "Did you turn in your book report?"

"Shit." She searched her locker and finally found the four page report, "I'll catch up with you."

Angela nodded with a smile, "She said she'd give you five minutes to get it there."

Bella shook her head, "Could have warned me but thanks," She slammed her locker and pushed her way through the students to run back to English class, Angela's laughter following her.

She made it just in time to hand her paper to the teacher and received a small lecture about responsibility. She gritted her teeth through it wishing she could tell the teacher she had no idea how much responsibility she's had the last few years.

Afterwards she began to slowly make her way to the cafeteria in the empty hallway. She finally had time to think, alone. It wasn't that she wasn't happy having everyone around all the time but there was always this small need to be alone. She knew why it was always in the back of her mind, after all Edward had said to her that day in the forest she thought she was meant to be alone.

She couldn't exactly answer any question about her ex which made her laugh as she thought of how she would answer it, _'oh yeah he was a vampire that thought he found his mate but I was nearly killed by this psychotic vampire that liked to play with his food before he ate and then there was that time that his brother tried to kill me on my birthday so he decided to break up with me'._

She shook her head as she passed the exit to the parking lot. No that was absurd.

Tanya was the only one she wanted around all the time. She couldn't get enough of the woman, her laughter, her smile, even her intoxicating scent. It sent a shiver down her spine just thinking about it. She could feel Tanya inside of her, she was the reason her heart beat, the reason she breathed. She needed her like she needed oxygen.

It was strange how life could change in a blink of an eye. One minute she thought she knew what love was and the next her entire idea of love was flipped upside down. Tanya was the reason for her existence, she honestly believed it. She couldn't make a move without thinking about how Tanya would react or what she would say about it.

Come to think about it since last night she hadn't even thought about just being human, about not being enough. Even now she could feel the pull that Tanya was giving her. Deep inside her heart she could feel a small tug and she smiled, Tanya was waiting for her. She picked up the pace but after three more steps a cloth covered her mouth and nose as a strong warm arm wrapped around her neck. A strong smell entered her nose and made her eyes burn for a moment before her mind quickly became foggy and then everything went black.

.

* * *

.

Tanya sat anxiously at the table in the cafeteria with her family waiting for Bella. Alice chuckled at her, "She had to turn in a book report that she forgot about she'll be here soon."

She shook her head, "Something doesn't feel right."

"Are you doubting Alice?" Emmett grinned.

She glared at him for a split second, "No. I've been anxious all day. I'm over a thousand years old and I've never been this anxious before, even during the plague."

Jasper frowned, "You've never had a mate and said mate is human."

Emmett nodded, "A very delicate human."

Irina snorted, "Laurent is adamant that she is by no means delicate anymore."

Alice burst into laughter, "Tanya's absolutely positive about it."

Emmett couldn't hold his laughter in while Kate hid her face behind her hands. Rosalie shook her head, "Leave the human alone."

Tanya shook her head, "If you know what is good for all of you, you will leave my mate alone."

Alice suddenly froze, her eyes glazing over and seeming to be a thousand miles away. Jasper sat up straight quickly at attention, the tension quickly engulfing all of them. Tanya jumped to her feet with Kate and Irina following, quickly making their way through the very empty halls. Tanya followed her mate's scent to the exit and once they were in the parking lot she stopped.

"Car?" Kate said as she scanned the area in front of the school.

Carmen stepped out of the trees across the street, "Laurent is following the vehicle. It's the dog. They are speeding towards the border."

Without a thought Tanya slipped into a full sprint with her sisters following. After a moment the Cullen's appeared beside them. They could see the sleek car on the road and knew that Edward was the one driving just by how smooth the vehicle moved at such a speed.

"They really think we won't follow?" Kate grinned evilly as the car crossed the treaty line.

Tanya didn't hesitate as she followed the vehicle down the road. A large black wolf appeared from the woods with two others on his heels, all focused on the it but vehicle was faster and soon it disappeared around a corner.

The sound of skidding tires and the smell of burning rubber filled the air as the car turned at top speed onto a dirt road, heading deeper into the woods surrounding the area. Crunching metal hurt everyone's ears as the car flipped and Tanya spotted two people standing in the middle of the dirt road. She skidded to a stop as Laurent and Bella stood shoulder to shoulder watching the vehicle slam into a tree before resting on its side.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Laurent asked.

Bella shrugged, "After I found out."

They both laughed and Tanya cleared her throat, "What's going on?"

Sam slipped out of the tree line with anger on his face, "They made it to the water."

Bella quickly limped to Tanya as the vampire eyed her carefully. "They didn't dose me enough I guess."

Carlisle shook his head, "Smells like chloroform." He quickly gave her the once over while Tanya watched.

"We have one other problem."

Tanya quickly pulled her mate into her arms, "What's that?"

"Victoria is coming. She's doing exactly what we thought. She's making a newborn army. Jacob and Edward were discussing it while they thought I was out. The plan was to get me out and then Victoria would move in with the army to kill at least some of you and distract the rest." She leaned against Tanya even more as the pain in her leg intensified.

Carlisle frowned at her, "Bella let me see your leg." She sat on the ground at Tanya's feet and pulled her pant leg up carefully. He sighed, "Your bones are already healing but I need to set it."

Sam knelt down beside her, "What's happening to her doc?"

"I believe the vampire venom that was left over from James has reacted to whatever Jacob did. Some of his blood may have mixed with hers the day he did this. The venom may have attached to it and is slowly changing her."

She shook her head at him, "Fine but into what exactly?"

He frowned, "I don't know but eventually the changes will be very noticeable to everyone."

Sam sighed heavily, "Bella tell Charlie your staying with us tonight." He stood and looked at Tanya, "Take her home and keep her there. We'll be over tonight and figure out a game plan."

Carlisle took Bella's hand and helped her stand, "Don't put pressure on it. Sam I appreciate the help."

"Jacob is as much to blame as Edward."

Bella reluctantly allowed Tanya to carry her as she ran at vampire speed back to the Cullen house. Carlisle set her broken leg, causing her to scream out in pain which nearly started a vampire war between him and Tanya. Afterwards she had the pleasure to watch the thousand year old vampire throw a temper tantrum about having to return to school so no one would suspect anything.

Esme began doting on her but she was too exhausted to really stop or thank her. Carlisle sat beside her on Tanya's bed, "Unfortunately all of this had forced our hand. I need to know what your choice is Bella."

"It has been and always will be to remain with all of you Carlisle. I choose Tanya, always and forever."

He smiled, "Just making sure." He frowned suddenly, "I'm not one hundred percent sure what is happening to you."

She nodded, "I know. I feel stronger than ever and I haven't felt very good either."

"Does your arm burn?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, "Nothing like when James bit me but it does a little. I didn't think anything of it though."

He quickly began writing everything down and then busied himself with taking her temperature and asking all sorts of questions. Finally Esme reentered an hour later and shooed him out of the room leaving her to sleep.

.

.


End file.
